Baby Sasuke
by DJ360X
Summary: Sasuke get's turned back into toddler leaving his teammates to care for him
1. Baby Sasuke

It was a peaceful night in the Hidden Leaf Village, the air was cool, the streets were slowly starting to become empty, and there was no more violence between the different nations so there was no longer that ever present tension of invasion from other nation. Everyone was happy and at peace, except for a Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha whom of which is the last of his clan was in his home all alone, his once childhood home used to be filled with so much life but now it's empty this home was a good representation of Sasuke's soul, it was empty he still grieve the loss of his clan but most importantly his family.

(Knock Knock)

"Hey Sasuke open up it's us!"

Said the person at the door.

Sasuke recognized that loud voice anywhere he may find it annoying, but he's glad that it remains.

"HEY SASUKE!!"

Sasuke flinched at the loud voice then he heard someone get hit.

"Idiot don't yell that loud!!"

Yelled a female.

And the raven haired man recognized that voice along with his friend this voice was the only one to never give up on him, her heart stayed faithful to him and he will cherish the love she gives him.

"Ow Sakura that hurt!"

Said the other voice.

Sasuke figured he better answer his door before someone gets hurt, when the Uchiha opened his door he saw his two friends and teamates Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

"Finally, what took you so long."

Said Naruto

"Don't mind him Sasuke but anyways are you ready?

Asked Sakura.

"Ready for what?"

Sasuke asked being legitimately clueless about the event his friends are mentioning.

"It's The Rookie Twelve official anniversary we even got Kakashi to take a break from hokage duty to join us.

Said the blond jinchuriki.

"Heh you did that's a miracle."

Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"You okay Sasuke you don't sound too happy."

Sakura said feeling worried about her teamate.

"Naruto..Sakura I'm sorry but I am just not in the mood for celebrating tonight."

Sasuke said as he turned away from his friends.

"But why not we have everything planned out and all the fun stuff we can do."

Naruto said.

"I just don't feel good tonight, let me get some rest and I should be fine by tommorow."

Sasuke was about to close his door until Naruto placed his false hand between the door.

"Sasuke if there's something wrong, you can talk to us ya know"

Naruto said as he tried to remove his hand from the door but he accidentally dislodged his fake arm from his body.

Sasuke handed Naruto his fake limb.

"I think you were about to leave this."

With that said the Uchiha closed his front door and he went to his bedroom.

"What's his deal?"

Naruto asked.

"Maybe he's feeling sick let's just leave him be and we can check up on him tommrow morning... besides all of our friends are waiting for us

Sakura said as both her and Naruto walked off.

"Get well soon Sasuke"

Naruto said as he left with Sakura.

Sasuke was looking out his window as he saw his friends leave, he didn't want to push the away and he actually wanted to go see his friends but he didn't want to because he knew if he did went with them, he would have just ruined the mood.

"I guess there's nothing else for me to do instead of just going to sleep.

Sasuke had got into his bed and he slipped into his slumber.

Moments later Sasuke opened his eyes and when he did he saw someone who he thought was dead.

"Itachi?"

Sasuke said surprised.

"Hello little brother."

Itachi said.

Sasuke sprung out his bed and he quickly grabbed his sword preparing for a fight.

"Who are you, and why are you disguised as Itachi"

Sasuke demanded as he activated both his sharigan and rinnegan so he could sense any irregularities in the man's chakra.

"You have the same chakra flowing through you."

Sasuke said surprised.

"I am your brother Sasuke...why don't you sit down for a minute and let me explain what's happening."

Itachi said as he sat on Sasuke's bed.

"I will stand."

Sasuke said keeping his guard up.

"You're suppose to be dead, why are you here."

Sasuke said putting on a facade of belief.

"I want to make things right... starting with you...would you like to hear my offer."

Itachi said.

"Sure"

Sasuke said feeling a air of suspecion.

"What if I gave you the chance to correct some of your mistakes... would you like that."

Sasuke pointed his head to the ground.

"More than anything in the world."

Sasuke said his voice fiilled with sorrow.

"I can give that to you, no more guilt or regret."

Itachi said as he stood up.

"I would like that Itachi."

Sasuke said wanting to go through with the offer.

"Very well little brother."

Itachi did a string of unknown hand signs Sasuke was unable to read them when Itachi was done performing the signs necessary for his jutsu he touched Sasuke's chest the younger brother's vision started to blur.

"What's happening?"

Sasuke asked.

Itachi shushed Sasuke and he placed the younger Uchiha in the bed.

"Everything is gonna be okay"

Itachi said as he turned to leave.

"Big brother"

Sasuke said weakly.

"Yes my dear little brother"

Itachi replied.

"Are you coming back?"

Sasuke asked.

Itachi tapped Sasuke's forehead.

"I will be back soon I promise..but I have a mission..until then be good."

Itachi disappeared in a flock of crows.

Sasuke vision went dark and he fell asleep peacefully.


	2. Day One

Naruto was at the Ichiraku ramen stand with Hinata, the blond shinobi was busy trying to beat his girlfriend's record in who can eat the most ramen.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

Hinata asked genuinely concerned for her lover's health.

"I'm...fine"

Naruto was starting to turn green he couldn't eat another bite but he refused to lose.

Teuchi sighed.

"Naruto you gotta face the music, your girlfriend is a tad bit more passionate about ramen than you are.

"Yeah girl power!!"

Ayame yelled throughout the competition she was cheering for Hinata.

"NEV...(blaaa)!!"

Naruto turned around and he threw up all the ramen he had ate onto the village streets.

"Naruto I told you not to eat that much."

Hinata was patting Naruto's back.

"Aw gross dad he's doing it again!"

Ayame said as she covered her nose.

"That's the fifth time this month."

Said the middle aged man as he went to the back to grab a shovel.

(Several minutes later)

After the whole ordeal Hinata had Naruto slumped on her shoulder's.

"Sorry about all of that Hinata."

Naruto said.

"It's okay, but please don't eat yourself sick again I get worried."

Hinata planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto giggled.

"Hey Hinata do you mind if we go check on Sasuke, he wasn't feeling too good last night.

Naruto said as he stood himself up, his stomach pain had somehow went away.

"That's sweet of you Naruto we should check on him."

Said the female hyuuga.

So the couple started walking towards Sasuke's house.

"Why didn't he come to the celebration last night, was he not feeling well?"

Hinata asked.

"That's what he said but he better be feeling good today if not... I'll beat him up"

Said Naruto.

Hinata chuckled at Naruto's antics she was glad that no matter how old he gets, he will still be a little ha.

"Hey love birds."

Naruto and Hinata turned around and they both saw Sakura waving to them.

Hinata waved to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hi Sakura what are you doing here?"

Hinata asked.

"I'm going to Sasuke's house to check on him."

Said the pink haired kunoichi

"We're doing the same thing, and if he isn't better Hinata and I are gonna best him up."

Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"W w Wait I didn't say that."

Hinata said as she flustered her words

Naruto was glad that Hinata still had parts of her old personality.

"I guess we were all worried about him"

Hinata said as she smiled hoping to change the subject.

Sakura chuckled

"Yeah I hope he's okay today."

After a few minutes of walking the group of three made it to Sasuke's house.

"Here we are"

Sakura said as she gentely knocked on the door.

"Sakura that was weak let me show you how to do this."

Naruto said as he took a few steps back to chsrge at the door, but it had opened by itself making the blond jinchuriki fall flat on his face.

"Ow."

Naruto quickly stood up.

"Hey jerk where are ya!!"

Naruto yelled.

"It's a little quiet in here, is it always like this."

Hinata asked.

"No he should have responded by now...be on guard."

Sakura said as she looked around to see if there were signs of any enemies in the house.

(Thud)

"You guys heared that?"

Sakura said.

"It's came from upstairs."

Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan.

"I sense Sasuke's chakra but...it's small we better hurry."

Hinata said as she motioned for Naruto and Sakura to follow her.

The trio made their way upstairs and the stopped at the door to the master bedroom.

(Thud)

"There's that sound again"

Naruto said.

Sakura steadied her breathing.

"We go in on three."

The pink haired kunoichi said earning a nod from the couple.

"1...2...3."

Sakura bust the door open to find a small naked child on Sasuke's bed.

"Hi!"

The small child said gleefully.

"Hey."

Sakura said dumbfounded.

"Who ou?"

The toddler asked.

"Wait who are you?"

Naruto asked the raven haired child.

"Me Sasuke."

Said the child.

Sakura fainted.

"Sakura!"

Naruto yelled.

(Thirty minutes later)

Sakura felt someone touching her face when she opened her eyes she saw that the toddler from earlier whom of which was now wearing a over sized T-shirt was poking her face.

"Heh heh okay Sasuke she's awake."

Naruto said as he picked up the toddler.

"What happened?"

Sakura looked around her to see Doctors and a forensics team in Sasuke's house.

"Oh Sakura you're awake holding a cup of tea."

Said Hinata.

"What happened."

Sakura rose up from the couch she was laid on.

"Sasuke's a baby now.

Naruto said as he played with the toddler.

"How?"

Sakura asked.

"We have not found out anything yet the Doctors are looking for abnormalities in Sasuke's blood.

Hinata said as she handed Sakura the cup of tea she was holding.

"Thanks Hinata."

Sakura said as she slowly began sipping her tea.

An hour later the forensics team left the Sasuke's house so they can bring their data to the science department of the Leaf village.

"So what now?"

Naruto asked.

"I was just about to go home, but I can stop by the Hokage's tower to report about this.

Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata you're the best."

Naruto said

Hinata did a small bow and she left.

Sasuke started tugging on Sakura's shirt.

"Yes Sasuke?"

Sakura said the toddler.

"Me hugwy."

Sasuke said to the pink haired kunoichi.

"What would you like to eat?"

Sakura asked.

Sasuke placed his hand under his chin to give the impression he was deep in thought, Sakura found this extremely cute.

"Me wan pacake cuz mommy make pacake."

Sasuke said happily.

"Pancakes sounds good."

Sakura said as she picked up the toddler and started walking to the kitchen.

(The Kitchen)

Sakura sat Sasuke on kitchen counter and she started pulling out the ingredients she needed to make pancakes.

"Wad ou mame?"

Sasuke asked

"My name is Sakura."

The female ninja replied.

Naruto entered the kitchen.

"Wad his mame?"

Sasuke asked as he pointed to Naruto.

"That's Naruto"

Sakura said as she started mixing her ingredients together to make her pancake batter.

"So Sasuke...you remember anything?"

Sakura asked the toddler.

"Hmmm...me member me go da pawk den tachi say id sweep time cuz the sun sweepy an tachi he haf ta do ninja stuff."

Said the young Uchiha.

"I see, anything else you remember."

Sakura asked.

"Den me ged ub an me wad nakey an ou sweep den da giwl gif me dis cuz me wad nakey an nawudo pway wi me."

The toddler said.

Sakura only caught most of the baby said but she was able piece together enough words to be able to tell that Sasuke was talking about the events that had happened earlier this morning.

"I see...do you know where you're mommy and daddy at."

Sakura asked despite knowing the Sasuke's parents are dead.

"Tachi say mommy an daddy nod hewe no moe cuz dey do ninja stuff bud tachi say dey wuv me."

Sasuke said oblivious to the fact his parents are dead.

"Hmm he doesn't know...what else did Itachi tell you."

Sakura asked as she placed her pancake batter in a skillet.

"Tachi say dat wen me wakey upsie me haf new mommy an daddy so ou my new mommy."

The toddler said happily.

"Sasuke I can't be your mom..."

Sakura said but she noticed the toddler was about to cry so she quickly changed her answer.

"I mean yes I can be your new mommy."

Sakura noticed the toddler started smiling, she took a breath glad she was able prevent him from crying.

"Look the pancakes are done let's got sit at the table and eat."

Sakura picked the toddler up and she sat at the table while placing Sasuke on her lap seeing how he was to short to sit in the chair by himself.

"Okay Sasuke can you eat by yourself?"

Sakura asked.

"Yeah me do id Sakuwa."

Sasuke grabbed his pancake and he began to start eating it.

"I'll show how to use a fork later."

Sakura said to herself.

"Hey Sakura do you think he might need diapers?"

Naruto asked.

"Hey Sasuke how old are you?"

Sakura asked.

"Me one Sakuwa"

Sasuke said as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"Does you wear diapers Sasuke."

Sakura asked the child

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura sighed and she pulled out her wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"Naruto I need to rush to store a buy a pack diaper...they have the age group on the packages and I need you to hurry before Sasuke decides to go."

Sakura said as she handed Naruto the money.

"Got ya I'll be back in a flash."

Naruto ran out the house.

"Me done sakuwa."

Sasuke said as he held up his plate.

"Good job Sasuke, now let's go wash your hands."

Sakura went up to the kitchen sink and she had washed the toddler's hands.

"There we go Sasuke your hands are all clean."

Sakura said as she dried the young Uchiha's hands.

"Sakuwa me ged juice?"

Sasuke asked.

"Of course you can."

Sakura opened the refrigerator to find that there was no juice, an older Sasuke doesn't enjoy sweets but despite that the teen was able to find a jug of sweet tea, so sakura grabbed the jug of tea and poured into the smallest she could find.

"Here you go."

Sakura said handing Sasuke the cup.

"Ank ou!"

Sasuke said as began to drink from the cup.

Sakura grabbed the jug of tea and she placed it back in the refrigerator but when she turned her turned her back on Sasuke she heard a splashing sound, Sakura quickly turned around to see Sasuke had spilled his tea on both himself and the floor.

"Uh oh."

Sasuke said as be looked up to Sakura.

Sakura sighed.

"This is what I was afraid of."

"Sowy Sakuwa."

Sasuke said as he lowered his head.

Sakura couldn't stay mad at the adorable messy child before her.

"It's okay no harm done but how about we give you a bath before the tea starts getting sticky on you."

"Otay"

Sasuke said as he lifted up his arms.

Sakura picked up the dirty child and she carried him to the bathroom and make the bath water.

"Sakuwa me ged toy?"

Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke I don't know where your toys are at but I promise we'll buy you new ones."

Sakura said as she turned the water faucet off.

"Me ged new toy!"

Sasuke said excitedly.

"Yes."

Sakura said as she poured bubble bath liquid into the bathtub.

"New toy new toy!!"

Sasuke started jumping up and down while chanting that he was getting a new.

"Okay okay settle down."

Sakura was about to lift the wet T-shirt off of Sasuke but then she thought how few months ago she would be blushing by seeing the Uchiha naked but after traveling with her crush for awhile she has gotten over that feeling...then she realized that Sasuke may never be the same assuming he turns back to normal.

"Sakuwa?"

Sasuke called out to Sakura pulling her back to reality

"Oh sorry Sasuke I was just thinking"

Sakura pulled the T-shirt off of Sasuke and she placed him in the bathtub.

Sasuke began playing with the bubbles suds in the bathtub.

Sakura began to bathe the child.

After spending ten minutes in the bath Sakura pulled Sasuke out the bathtub and she started to drying him off.

"Okay Sasuke let's get you another shirt."

Sakura said as she wrapped the towel around Sasuke and she went to his bedroom to pick another shirt.

"This shirt is also too big but it'll work for now."

Sakura said as she slipped the shirt onto Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura I'm back!!!"

Naruto yelled from the living room.

"We're upstairs Naruto"

Sakura said.

Naruto ran upstairs and he walked inside Sasuke's room.

"Hey Sakura I got the diapers"

Naruto said as he handed Sakura the pack of diapers.

Sakura tore open the package and she quickly put Sasuke into the diaper.

"There."

Sakura said satisfied with her handiwork.

"How did you do that so fast!?"

Naruto asked amazed by Sakura's diapering skills.

"I helped take care of lot of children in the hospital."

Sakura said as she stood Sasuke up.

Sasuke yawned he was starting to get tired from all he did this morning.

"Heh heh look's like someone is sleepy."

Sakura said as she picked up Sasuke and ahe began to rock him asleep.

"Ou won weave wen me sweep mommy"

Sasuke asked Sakura.

Sakura gentely smiled.

"Yes I'll still be here Sasuke, I would never leave you."

Sakura said as she continued to rock the toddler to sleep.

Sasuke closed his eyes and eventually he started softly snore indicating he was in deep slumber.

(Knock Knock)

"Naruto can you get that."

Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

Naruto walked downstairs to answer the door and to his surprise he was met with his old sensei now hokage Kakashi.

"Sensei?"

Naruto said confused.

"Hello Naruto I heard what happened."

Kakashi said as he walked inside the house.

Sakura made her way downstairs with Sasuke asleep in her arms.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi gazed at the child in his old pupil's arms.

"Is that him?"

Kakashi asked.

"Yeah you might want to sit down, lNaruto and I can only tell you what we know and what Sasuke has told us."

Sakura said as she sat on the couch.

Naruto and Kakashi pulled up two chairs and they sat down.

After twenty minutes of explanations Kakashi heard what his pupil's knew about the ordeal with Sasuke.

"I see well I will talk to Orochimaru and Kabuto tommrow and see do they know anything."

Kakashi said as he got up from his chair and he began to leave.

"Oh before I leave I need to know who will take care of Sasuke if he doesn't turn back."

The sixth hokage asked.

"You mean like raise him."

Naruto asked.

"Yes...or if you want me to I can put him in a orphanage."

Kakashi said.

"I will care for him if it comes to that Kakashi."

Sakura said.

"And I'll help out if needed"

Naruto said.

"Good..I'll will give you access to the Uchiha treasury so you guys can buy the items he may need and don't worry about running out of money... Sasuke has quite a lot of it."

Kakashi left the house.

"Well when Sasuke wakes up we can go shopping for him."

Said the pink haired shinobi.

"Alright...what if Sasuke stays a baby...are you gonna be okay."

Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yes I will be okay...it'll hurt at first but I will be fine...now if you excuse me I am going to put Sasuke in bed.

Sakura started walking upstairs.


	3. Baby Supplies

Sasuke started stirring in his sleep until he slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by Sakura sleeping next to him.

"Sakuwa."

Sasuke said as he was poking the kunoichi's face.

Sakura woke up to see the now toddler Sasuke poking her.

"Hello Sasuke."

Sakura said as she yawned.

Sasuke giggled.

"Hi Sakuwa."

"Sasuke you were asleep for a long time you know that."

Sakura said as she got off the bed and slipped her shoes on.

"Ou sweep wif me sakuwa"

Sasuke said.

"Yeah I did I got a little tired too."

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror so she could "fix" herself up once she was done she turned back to Sasuke and she started to feel the toddler's diaper.

"Someone needs a change."

Sakura said as she laid Sasuke back on the bed.

"New daipy Sakuwa?"

The toddler asked.

Sakura grabbed a diaper from the package next to the bed.

"Okay Sasuke let's get you cleaned up then we can go to the store."

Sakura said as she began to change the toddler's diaper.

"Me ged toy thewe!"

Sasuke said excited.

"Yes you can get some toys there Sasuke."

Sakura said as she started wiping Sasuke's lower regions.

"TOY TOY TOY!!!"

Sasuke began kicking his feet in the air.

Sakura laughed at the toddler's display of excitement, she never thought she would see Sasuke this happy before.

"Alright settle down Sasuke, let me finish then we can go and buy you the stuff you need."

Sakura said as she taped the tabs on each side of the new diaper while throwing the dirty one away in the trash bin. Once Sakura looked at Sasuke to see if she diapered him right the pink haired ninja picked the toddler and she two more diapers before started walking down the stairs.

(Living Room)

Naruto was asleep on the couch snoring loudly.

"Sasuke why don't you go wake Naruto up.

Sakura said as she placed Sasuke on the floor.

"Otay"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and he started shaking him.

"Nawudo wakey upsie."

Sasuke said as he continued to shake Naruto.

"Nawudo

The toddler grew weary of calling Naruto's name so he decided to climb onto the blond shinobi and jump on his stomach which in turn caused Naruto to wake up.

"Hi Nawudo."

Sasuke said happily.

"Ugh hey Sasuke"

Naruto said as he winced in pain.

"Mommy say we hafta go."

Said the smiling child.

Sakura had stopped giggling.

"We need to buy Sasuke the stuff he needs."

Sakura said as she picked the child up.

Naruto groaned.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes you have to go Naruto."

Sakura said a little annoyed.

"Fine."

Naruto said as he started stretching.

"You ready?"

Sakura asked.

"Yeah let's go"

Naruto said.

So the the group of three left the house with Sakura carrying the toddler uchiha.

"So how far far is this store anyways?"

Naruto asked.

"It's not that far Naruto, as a matter of fact it's just around that corner."

Sakura said as she kept on walking.

Soon the department store that Sakura was talking about was now in view.

"This place is huge!"

Naruto said shocked.

"They have been building a lot of new stuff recently ever since that peace treaty made all those years ago all of the villages have been sharing their technological secrets."

Sakura said as herself and Naruto walked inside the store.

"Okay first we need to go to a clothing store."

Sakura as she started looking around.

Sakura found the store she was looking for and she started walking in until she turned around to find Naruto was awestruck at the store.

"Naruto why are you just staring off into space?"

Sakura asked the blond young adult.

"How come I never heard of this place before."

Naruto said as he continued to look around.

"Naruto after all this time, you're still as oblivious as ever."

Sakura said as she dragged her friend into the baby clothing store.

Once inside the store Sakura grabbed a basket and she started browsing the baby boy's clothing section.

"Hmm what would you look good in Sasuke."

Sakura asked herself.

Sasuke begin looking at his surroundings he then found a blue shirt with a dog on it that he liked.

"Sakuwa wan dat."

The toddler said as he pointed to his desired shirt.

Sakura examined the shirt and she decided it'll look good on the young Uchiha so proceeded to carry it with her.

"See anything else you like Sasuke?"

Sakura asked.

Sasuke started pointing at shirts with different cartoonish characters on them after picking twelve more shirts Sakura figured they move onto pants and shoes.

"Okay Sasuke let's go get some pants and shorts.

Sakura began looking for pants while trying to find the best deals.

"Hmm"

Sakura started thinking to herself.

"If he wear these pants they"ll go great with most of his shirts."

Sakura held the pants up to Sasuke so she could get a opinion.

"Hey do you like these, I personally love them."go

Sakura said.

"Yeah wan dat."

Sasuke said as he continued to look at the different pieces of clothing.

Sakura smiled as she put the pants and several other articles of clothing ranging from pants,overalls,shoes,socks,etc.

Once the female ninja was happy about all the clothes she had obtained she purchased all seventy items with the money provided by her access to the Uchiha treasury.

"That should be enough, so how about we get you dressed then we have some lunch."

Sakura said to the toddler.

Sakura walked towards a drssing room so she could change the child's clothes, once they were inside Sakura set her bags down and began pulling out different outfits but for some reason she had a tinge of saddness in her eyes.

Sasuke noticed that the lady who was going to be his new mom was a little sad, but he didn't know why so he climbed onto Sakura's lap and he began hugging her.

"Pwease don cwy mommy."

Sasuke said as he was beginning to also be on the verge of tears.

Sakura smiled as she started rubbing the top of Sasuke's head.

"I'm not sad..just worried that's all."

Sakura said as she looked at her stomach.

"Why ou do dat"

Asked the toddler

Sakura looked at the toddler before her and she gentely smiled saying

"Let's just say, you may not be the only child around me for long."

Sakura said as she pulled out a pair of jean short overalls and a white T-shirt.

"Okay raise your arms up"

Sakura said, when the young uchiha complied the kunoichi took the oversized shirt off and put Sasuke in his new better fitting

T-shirt and she helped him into his overalls and his white socks and shoes.

"There now you just look adorable!!"

Sakura said as she started doting on Sasuke.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!"

Sasuke began laughing happily.

"Alright let's go, Naruto is waiting for us."

Sakura said as she grabbed the bags and she left the dressing room with Sasuke following her.

Sakura found Naruto standing outside the store waving to them.

The duo walked to the blond ninja.

"Thanks, sorry for the wait."

Sakura said.

"No problem... that's a lot of bags."

Naruto said looking at the many bags Sakura was carrying with ease.

"Who knows how long Sasuke will be like this so it will best to be prepared."

Sakura said.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright where to next?"

The blond asked.

"Well we can buy more supplies."

Sakura said.

"You mean like bottles and stuff?"

Naruto asked.

"Yes."

Sakura said as she started walking.

"Hey Sakura you okay?"

Naruto asked.

Sakura briefly froze but she quickly turned around.

"Of why wouldn't I be."

Sakura said somewhat nervously.

"Well it's just that you've been acting pretty weird ever since you and Sasuke travled together...did something happen?"

Naruto asked worried about his teammate.

"Naruto may not be as clueless as I thought."

Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"Nothing happened we travled and we just enjoyed each other's company."

Sakura said finally confessing to Naruto her secret, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her secret for long anyways so this had to come out eventually.

"Sakura I am ashamed of you."

Naruto said.

Sakura lowered her head and she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry"

Naruto got close to Sakura

"You should be...why didn't you tell me you and Sasuke became a thing!!"

Naruto said with a wide smile on his face.

Sakura quickly lifted her head

"What?"

Sakura said confused.

Naruto slung his arm over Sakura.

"Sakura you sly dog, you never told me you finally got to him first."

Naruto said.

"Uhhh...roll with it Sakura"

Sakura said to herself

"Yeah me and Sasuke were together before..well all of this happened."

Sakura said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah it's kinda sucks but y'know we will find a way to make him normal again."

Naruto said giving his normal toothy grin.

Sakura smiled, she felt comfort in Naruto's smile it reassured her.

"Yeah we will find a way to turn him older again."

Sakura said as she wiped the stray tear that escaped her eye.

"Sakuwa me ged toy."

Sasuke said interuppting the moment.

"Yes you will get a toy but first let's get the stuff you need."

Sakura started walking trying to find another store that sells baby items.

Naruto noticed a store with a crib on display and he suggested they all go there.


	4. Dinner

After the shopping trip the group of three started making their way back to the Uchiha compound.

Sakura had the bags while her blond teamate was carrying the baby furniture boxes.

Sakura held onto Sasuke's hand as they all walked back home the now toddler Uchiha was happily bouncing as they walked home.

"I never knew Sasuke was so happy as a baby."

Naruto said shocked at Sasuke's new attitude.

"Well the last time he was this young and happy his whole clan was alive."

Sakura said as she continued walking.

"Yeah that was a happier time for him."

Naruto said still unable to believe the child beside him was his rival just yesterday.

"Sakuwa upsie!"

Sasuke said as he lifted his arms.

"Sure."

Sakura said as she lifted the child up but after holding the child for a few minutes she started feeling winded.

Naruto noticed Sakura was breathing somewhat heavily.

"Hey Sakura, you okay?"

Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Sakura said as she adjusted the toddler on her hip as she tried to carry the bags of supplies she was holding.

"Let me get those bags for ya then."

Naruto said as he grabbed the bags Sakura was holding.

"Thanks Naruto."

Sakura said as she adjusted Sasuke onto her hip.

"You sure you can handle all that by yourself?"

The pink haired young adult asked.

"Yeah I got it."

Naruto said as he continued to carry all the items.

"Nawudo stwong Sakuwa."

Sasuke said in awe at Naruto's feat of strength.

"Yes he is."

Sakura said.

Naruto gave off hia trademark smile at the compliments he was receiving

After walking two more blocks the trio made it back to Sasuke's home Sakura unlocked the door and she let Naruto walk in first.

The blond ninja collasped in the middle of the living room floor tired due to him carrying all the items he had.

"Ha ha ha Nawudo funny."

Sasuke laughed at the jinchuriki's antics.

"Yeah laugh it up."

Naruto said as he got up and dust his clothes off

"Okay Naruto it's time to set up Sasuke's room."

Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke alongside with the box thst housed the parts for Sasuke's new crib and she started making her way upstairs.

Naruto groaned but he grabbed the box for the changing table and the toy shelf, once he was sure had a good hold on the two heavy boxes Naruto slowly followed Sakura upstairs.

"Why am I the pack mule."

Naruto groaned as he continued his task of climbing the stairl

Sakura walked into a empty room covered in dust with a some boxes stacked up in the corner.

"What's in those."

Sakura said as she placed Sasuke down on the floor and she walked to the boxes and she opened one to find a bunch of old toys.

"Toys?"

The kunoichi said.

"TOY!!"

Sasuke dug through the box and he pulled out several different dinosaur's,planes,cars,and other toys

Sakura looked around her to see the room had little animals decorating the wall with a baby blue color.

"Is this a nursery?"

Sakura asked herself as she opened another box to find children's books.

Naruto walked into the room and he placed the boxes he had down, the young adult then walked over to Sakura taking a look at the box she had opened.

"Aren't those baby books?"

Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm guessing these belonged to Sasuke when he was little for the first time."

Sakura said as she gentely pulled out a book and blowing the dust off of it.

"So this was his room when he was a baby."

Naruto grabbed the third and final box to find a bunch of old outfits and shoes.

"Hey Sakura this one has a bunch of baby clothes in it."

Naruto said as he placed the box in front of his friend.

"This can be useful."

Sakura said as she started looking through the box and she held up several outfits in front of Sasuke hoping they would fit.

"He can wear these, after I wash them of course but for now let's assemble these furniture sets.

Sakura put the clothes back in the box.

"Alright."

Naruto sat down and he started removing the furniture pieces from the box.

After three hours of assembling the pieces of the furniture Naruto and Sakura had finished building the crib and the changing table.

"Finally."

Naruto said as he got up and stretched.

"Yeah that was a painstaking process but we got it done."

Sakura said as she popped her joints.

"Zzzz."

Sasuke was softly snoring

Sakura walked over to the toddler and gentely shook him awake.

"Sasuke sweetie wake up it's time for dinner."

Sasuke opened his eyes and he slowly got up.

"Din din time?"

Sasuke asked Sakura.

The pink haired shinobi giggled.

"Yes it's din din time."

Sakura said as she helped Sasuke up.

"Me haf mato Sakuwa!"

Sasuke asked excitedly.

"How about I make something with tomatoes in it."

Sakura said as she carried Sasuke to the living room.

(Living room)

Sakura placed Sasuke on the couch and she found a cartoon on T.V.

Sakura turned to Naruto and asked him.

"Hey can you watch Sasuke while I make dinner."

"Yeah."

Naruto replied as he sat on the couch.

Sakura walked into the kitchen to begin cooking.

Naruto looked down at his younger teammate.

"Is he really a actual kid again."

Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Sasuke."

Naruto called out to the mini Uchiha.

The toddler looked up at Naruto.

"Do you remember me?"

Naruto asked.

"Ou daddy."

Sasuke said as he smiled.

Naruto sighed.

"No I'm not your dad..we use to be on a team remember."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Nu-uh"

Naruto sighed.

"You really don't remember a thing do ya."

Naruto said.

Sasuke started thinking.

"Me member tachi say dat nawudo be wif me an Sawuda be wif me."

"Don't you remember Obito,the war,Orochimaru...anything?"

Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Oo dey?"

Sasuke asked the blond jinchuriki with a beweirded look on the toddler's face.

Naruto was worried, had Sasuke forgot everything that has happened in their lives.

"Time to eat guys."

Sakura called out from the kitchen.

"Din din!!"

Sasuke slid off the couch and he grabbed two of Naruto's fingers and he proceeded to pull on them.

"Din din time Nawudo."

Sasuke tried to make the blond man get up and start moving.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Sasuke's efforts, he would have to talk to Sakura later about this.

"I'm coming."

Naruto got up and he allowed the toddler to lead him to the dining room that also functioned as a kitchen.

"Hey you two, did you wash up first."

Sakura asked.

The pink haired kunoichi sighed and she muttered something that sounded like she said typical boys.

"Go on and wash your hands before we eat."

Sasuke groaned.

"Me hafta do id."

Sasuke whined to Sakura wanting nothing more than to just eat.

"Yes you have to Sasuke and Naruto does too."

Sakura said as she smiled.

Naruto picked up Sasuke and he walked to the kitchen sink and he began to wash both himself and Sasuke's hands, once the blond deemed his both his and Sasuke's hands clean...or at least clean enough he walked back the table and he looked at the mysterious dish in front of him.

"What is this stuff?"

Naruto asked.

"It's a new dish around the leaf village people call it Napoliton."

Sakura said as she placed Sasuke into his new highchair which she placed next to herself so she could help feed the child not sure on his apitude on eating utinsels.

Naruto sat in his seat at the table next to Sasuke staring at his food, the toddler did the same.

"Come on you two it's not that bad, I worked hard on this."

Sakura said coming off a bit more sad than she intended to. This made Naruto feel like a complete jerk if Sakura went out of her way to cook food for him and Sasuke he was willing to eat it.

Naruto took his chopsticks and he began eating his food.

"It's... DELICIOUS!!"

Naruto began to rapidly eat his food.

Sasuke saw that his new dad enjoyed the food, so he figured he give it a try.

"Sakuwa me wan dat to."

Sasuke said as he was about to grab his chopsticks but Sakura got to them before he did.

"Let me feed you Sasuke, wouldn't want another bath would you."

Sakura said teasing the now small Uchiha.

"Me don wan moe baff."

Sasuke said as he pouted.

"Awww."

Sakura was engrossed in the actions of young Uchiha.

Naruto leaned back in his chair feeling full.

"That hit the spot."

Naruto said.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Sakura began feeding Sasuke his food, the toddler enjoyed the food too.

"Mmmm."

Sasuke liked this food, it tasted like tomatoes.

After dinner Sakura noticed it was getting late so she instructed Naruto to give Sasuke a bath before he goes bed.

"No wanna baff!"

Sasuke was not too happy about a two baths within the same day.

"You're covered in tomato sauce, you neee to take another bath."

Sakura said as she began to gather the plates.

Sasuke plopped on the floor and be began pouting.

"If you take a bath...I'll a tomato."

"Otay.".

Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Good now go with Naruto so he can bathe you."

Sakura said as she began to wash dishes.

After Sasuke had his second bath for the night.

Naruto brought him to the kitchen.

"Me haf baff Sakuwa."

Sasuke said as he waited somewhat patiently for his prized snack.

"Sakura smiled as she opened the refrigerator and she had pulled out a plastic tin of cherry tomatoes, promptly handing Sasuke two of the small friut.

Sasuke took no time eating the tomatoes.

"Me wike mato Sakuwa."

Sasuke said.

"Well you can have some more tommorow."

Sakura said as she carried Sasuke upstairs to the nursery.

"Aww bud sakuwa."

"No but's Sasuke, it's bedtime besides we have stuff to do tomorrow."

Sakura said as she placed Sasuke in his new crib.

"Wad we do Sakuwa!"

Sasuke exclaimed excitedly.

Sakura hushed the toddler

"Good night Sasuke."

Sakura said as she flicked on a nightlight and turned on the baby monitor.

"Bud Sakuwa!"

Sasuke was about to start whining until Sakura placed a pacifier in Sasuke's mouth quickly silencing the child.

Sakura kissed Sasuke on his forehead and she left the room...

Sasuke was slowly starting to succomb to the wave of grogginess and he soon fell asleep emiting soft snores.

Naruto and Sakura heard the soft snores from Sasuke's baby monitor they both high fived each other.

"So what now."

Naruto asked.

"Well I'm gonna be staying here for awhile until he turns back to normal."

Sakura said as sat on the couch.

"Well I'm going back home."

Naruto opened the door to leave, but he quickly turned around.

"I know you're having a baby Sakura.".

Was all Naruto said as he left.

She really needed to learn how to hide stuff better.


	5. Rude Awakening

(3:30 AM)

That what time it was when Sakura shot up from her bed, ran to the nearest bathroom, and began to puke.

Once she did not feel the urge to puke anymore, the pink haired woman leaned against the bathroom wall tired, her random spell of nausea was still making her head spin, unearthing the pain she had been holding.

"What am I gonna do."

Sakura placed a hand on her forehead as she began to cry.

In the nursery Sasuke had heard a weird noise coming from outside his room in the hallway, he was scared the noise sounded like a monster.

So the child quickly hid under his covers just in case the monster tried to look for him.

After a few minutes the loud noises were replaced with crying... monsters don't cry do they.

Sasuke poked his head from under the cover maybe if he could see the monster crying he could make it feel better, so gathering up all of his courage Sasuke had climbed out of his crib and softly landed on his padded bottom, once he figured he was okay the toddler struggled to open the door.

The child had jumped up and had finally twisted the knob to open the door, Sasuke quietly stepped into the hallway to notice the there was a light coming from the bathroom and that was the source of the crying so the child peered into to the bathroom to see Sakura, his new mom was sad he was then starting to get sad.

"Sakuwa."

Sasuke hugged Sakura he was scared he never seen a grown up cry before, it was a little scary.

Sakura had not expect the toddler to be hugged by Sasuke, who should be asleep at this time of night.

"Sasuke why are up right now?"

Sakura asked the child.

Sasuke looked up at the female ninja with tears in his eyes.

"No sad mommy, me don wike wen Sakuwa sad."

Sasuke said as he buried his face in Sakura's chest.

Sakura began comforting the child this feeling she had was somehow felt natural to comfort a sad child who looked up to her.

"Shh it's okay Sasuke... mommy is alright."

Sakura had gained a resolve, she knew that she accepted the responsibility of play a parental role in when she had said she would look after the young Uchiha, so now it's time for her to step up and represent that role.

After two minutes Sasuke had stopped crying and then he felt guilty he came here to make Sakura feel better, but instead she ended up comforting him.

"Me pose ta make mommy nod cwy."

Sasuke said.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh Sasuke."

Sakura asked the child.

"Montew wad yelling hewe, bud id wad you."

The child said.

Sakura sighed.

"I'm not a monster Sasuke, I'm just a little sick."

Sakura stood herself up and she grabbed some mouthwash off the counter and she began to rinse her mouth out.

After Sakura thoroughly rinsed out her mouth, she spit the mouth wash into the sink.

"Hey Sasuke how about we have some cookies and warm milk."

Sakura said.

"Cookies cookies!!!"

Sakura shushed the child

"Cookies."

Sasuke whispered.

Sakura just couldn't hold herself back anymore she hugged Sasuke again, she really enjoys how adorable he is.

"Heh heh me wuv Sakuwa."

Sasuke giggled, he liked getting hugs.

Sakura carried Sasuke to the kitchen and she placed him into his highchair while she started looking for cookies, but she was having trouble finding any.

"Hey Sasuke where did your...other mommy put the cookies at?"

Sakura asked the child.

"Mommy had cookies reawy reawy high so me don ged Id."

Sasuke said pointing to a cupboard.

Sakura open the cupboard and she saw porcelain jar in the shape of the Uchiha crest.

"You're talking about this Sasuke?"

Sakura asked the toddler whom of which nodded in response.

Sakura opened the jar to find nothing but dust and spiderwebs inside the bowl.

"Cookie thewe?"

Sasuke asked.

"No Sasuke I have to make some more.

Sakura began pulling out different ingredients so she can make cookies.

"Do you like chocolate chip cookies?"

Sakura asked.

"YEAH YEAH ME WIKE CHOCWITE."

Sasuke yelled out full of excitement

Sakura sighed, she knew Sasuke not going to bed anytime soon and consequently that meant she was not going to bed soon.

Sasuke watched Sakura take the different stuff out of really really high place, the toddler was excited he loves cookies, his real mommy would never let him have cookies at nighty night time.

After making the cookie dough Sakura had placed the said dough on a pan and she placed it in the oven.

"There it shouldn't take them too long and while I am at let's get started on your warm milk.

Sakura filled Sasuke's sippy cup with milk and she placed it in the microwave.

"Now we wait."

Sakura said as she yawned.

"Dey done Sakuwa?"

Sasuke asked.

"Be patient, I just put them in."

Sakura said.

"Dey done now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

(Ding)

"Sakuwa dey done now?"

No that was the microwave, your warm milk is done if you want it now.

Sakura said as she pulled the cup out of the microwave.

"Aww"

Sasuke crossed his arms

"Dey done now?"

"Yes."

Sakura pulled the cookies out the oven, the aroma quickly filled the kitchen.

"Cookie cookie!"

Sasuke chanted at the sight of his treat.

Sakura shushed the child as she placed a cookie in front of him along with his milk.

Sasuke stuffed the cookie into his mouth and he washed it down with his milk.

This gave Sakura a mini heart attack.

"Sasuke don't stuff your mouth like that, you'll end up choking."

"Sowy Sakuwa...me had more cookie?"

Sasuke asked.

"Sure."

Sakura handed Sasuke another cookie.

Sasuke ate the cookie a bit slower this time.

"Better."

Sakura said as she ate one of the cookies

"Hey Sasuke can I ask you something?"

Sakura looked at the toddler.

"Wad?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura his face covered in chocolate.

"Would you want a chi...a brother or sister?"

Sakura asked the child.

"Dunno."

Sasuke said as he continued to eat another cookie.

"You know what, I have an idea..it could work.. until you turn back to normal."

Sakura said somewhat relieved.

Sasuke yawned the warm milk and cookies had a soporific effect on him.

Sakura yawned soon afterwards.

"Looks like we're both tired."

Sakura said picked up Sasuke and she went to the nursery to put him to bed.

Sakura placed Sasuke inside his crib and she turned to leave the room.

"Sakuwa."

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke standing in his crib.

"Me want sweep wif ou Sakuwa."

Sasuke said as he held his hands up indicating he wanted to be picked up.

Sakura smiled and complied with the child's request.

Sakura carried Sasuke into her room and she placed him next to her.

"Night mommy."

Sasuke said as he fell asleep.

"Night Sasuke."

Sakura said as she fell asleep.


	6. Doctor's Office

Sakura woke up to see Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully next to her.

[If I manage to do this quietly, I could get some coffee before he wakes up.]

Sakura thought to herself as she tried to think of ways to get out of bed without waking the baby next to her.

Sakura then had a idea, she put her feet on the wall and she slowly started walking up the wall, she stopped on the roof this is where Sakura stopped the chakra flow from her feet and she silently landed on the floor.

"Sakuwa."

Sakura mentally cursed as she stood up and turned around to see Sasuke still asleep.

"Mmm..moe cookie.."

The toddler was mumbling in his sleep.

Sakura smiled, the child was just too cute.

Sakura opened the door and she quietly closed it behind her.

Sakura made her way downstairs and she walked to the kitchen to find that there was a pot of coffee that has already been brewed.

Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura."

Naruto greeted his teammate with a smile..

"Hey Naruto, did you make this coffee?"

Sakura asked.

"Yeah is it good, I never made coffee before so I figured I try."

Naruto said with his trademark smile.

After pouring herself a cup of coffee Sakura sat at the kitchen table with Naruto.

Naruto had decided to break the silence.

"So...is the baby Sasuke's?"

Naruto asked his teammate.

"Of course it is...what are you trying saying Naruto.

Said the pink haired kunoichi as she formed her hands to fist.

"No no no I didn't mean anything by it I promise it's just...weird ya know."

Naruto said he stepped away from the table Sakura was sitting at.

Sakura sighed

"How did find out Naruto?"

Sakura asked the jinchuriki.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Hinata told me, when she had used her Byakugan she saw four chakra signitures."

Naruto said.

"Sakura are you gonna do that thing where people get rid of babies?"

Naruto asked.

"Wait what?"

Sakura looked at Naruto confused.

"Oh Naruto you mean a abortion, of course not."

Sakura said.

"Oh so what are you gonna do with Sasuke being a baby too?"

Naruto asked.

"Well if he doesn't turn back to normal I just won't tell him, Sasuke would just be a older brother."

Sakura said as she sighed.

"That's gonna be awkward."

Naruto said.

" Yes Naruto...yes it will be very awkward."

Sakura took another sip of her coffee.

"So what are we doing today?"

Naruto asked

"I am going to take Sasuke to Tsunade so she can find out anything."

Sakura finished off her cup of coffee and she set the now empty coffee mug on the counter top

"So what will you do with the baby?"

Naruto asked.

"I don't know if I could just freeze the baby that would be nice until Sasuke becomes normal again."

Sakura said.

"Yeah then your life won't be weird... except that you're married to diaper butt in there."

Naruto snickered at his joke.

Sakura slugged Naruto on his real arm.

"Ow that still hurts ya know!"

Naruto said rubbing the spot Sakura punched him on.

"Sakuwa."

Naruto and Sakura looked towards the staircase to see Sasuke slowly climbing down the stairs.

Sakura walked towards the staircase and she scooped up the child.

"Hey Sasuke how long have you been awake."

Sakura asked the child as she playfully bounced him in her grasp.

"Me nod see ou an me wa hungwy so me go hewe."

Sasuke said rubbing his stomach.

Sakura giggled she could not get over how cute Sasuke is.

"Alright Sasuke how about we grab some breakfast on the way to the clinic."

"Wad dat Sakuwa?"

Sasuke asked.

"What the clinic?"

Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"It's place where sick people get better."

Sakura placed the child on the floor.

"Bud me nod Sickies Sakuwa."

Sasuke said.

"People also go there to get checked up too, just to make sure that they're not sick."

Sakura said as she started making her way upstairs.

"Hey Naruto I am gonna get ready can you change Sasuke's into one of his outfits...also change his diaper to."

Sakura went upstairs to the room she slept in to put on her outfit.

Sasuke tugged on Naruto's pajama pants.

"Yeah Sasuke."

The jinchuriki answered.

"Nee new daipy nawudo."

Naruto sighed.

"C'mon let's go."

Naruto picked up Sasuke and he carried the toddler upstairs.

While Naruto was with Sasuke the only woman in the house was trying to decide what to wear.

"Hmm it is a little chilly outside maybe a pair of capri pants and a long sleeve can work today.

Sakura grabbed her desired outfit and she left and she went to her bathroom to get dressed.

"Hey Sakura I need your help!!"

Naruto yelled out.

Sakura sighed.

"Coming!"

Sakura quickly slipped on her outfit and she left the room to go to where Naruto and Sasuke were at.

Sakura walked inside the nursery to see Sasuke naked sitting on what was Naruto white T-shirt.

"I was gone for thirty seconds Naruto."

Sakura said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Me pee Sakuwa."

Sasuke said.

"Yeah he peed everywhere so I just set him right here.

Sakura sighed.

"Naruto you're hopeless."

Sakura grabbed a diaper from the the pack of diapers near the changing table and she started to put the toddler into the diaper, once Sasuke had a diaper on he placed him on the floor.

"Now get him dressed, I am gonna get Lady Tsunade on the phone."

Sakura started walking back to her room.

"Okay Sasuke no more playing around let's get you dressed."

Naruto had turned around to grab Sasuke's outfit from off his bed but when he turned around he caught the toddler sneaking out the door.

"Hey don't do it."

Naruto said.

"Nawudo can't ged me!"

Sasuke teased the young adult and he bolted out the room.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm never having kids."

Naruto walked out the room to begin to look for the playful toddler.

Sasuke had gained a sudden rush of energy all he wanted to do was play now, he didn't get to play yesterday so he could play today.

"Sasuke get back here!"

Naruto was getting close

"Uh oh."

Sasuke quickly hid in the hallway closet and he peeked under the door.

"Where is he?

Naruto said as he looked around his current area.

Sasuke could not stop himself from snickering, Naruto really couldn't find him.

Naruto opened the closet door and he found the toddler happily giggling.

"Nawudo ged me!"

Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah now time to get dressed."

Naruto carried Sasuke back to his room and he proceeded to help the child get dressed.

While Naruto was helping Sasuke, Sakura was still on the phone with Tsunade.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to freeze the child at it's current state so that your baby does not end up being born before Sasuke can turn back to normal."

Tsunade said over the phone.

"Yes I just want to avoid confusion."

Sakura said.

Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura we have never done anything like this before, if I were to try something like this you could die."

Said the sannin.

"Is there a safer method?"

Asked the kunoichi

"Well maybe there is a way, but still it's dangerous so we will tread lightly on this procedure."

Tsunade said.

Sakura took a sigh of relief at least there is a chance we of a safer method.

"But enough about the baby what about Sasuke."

Tsunade asked her former student.

"Well I am going to bring him today just so I give him some routine injections like any other child and I also would like to see if we are able to reverse the jutsu that turned him into a child."

Sakura said.

(Knock Knock)

"Hey Sakura I got Sasuke dressed you ready?"

Naruto asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm ready, see you in a few minutes Lady Tsunade."

Sakura said as she ended her call with the former Hokage.

Sakura opened her door to be greeted by Naruto and a pouting Sasuke.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

Sakura asked the child noticing that he was pouting.

"Me wan pway moe."

Sasuke said.

"You can play later but we have to leave now okay."

Sakura said as she rubbed the child's head.

"Me had toy Sakuwa?"

Sasuke asked.

"You can bring two toys."

Sakura said.

"Bud me wan all toys"

Sasuke whined.

"Sasuke you cannot bring all of your toys if you do that your toybox would be lonely and you don't want your toybox to be lonely would you."

Sakura said as she hoped Sasuke would be gullible to believe her words.

"Don't wan Id be sad Sakuwa...me nod wan all toys."

Sasuke said.

"Good now let's go pick out two toys and we can leave to go get breakfast."

Sakura said as she walked with Sasuke back to his nursery.

"She's handled that just like a mom would."

After ten more the group of three all left the house and they made their way to the busy streets of the leaf village.

"Sakuwa Sakuwa."

The kunoichi looked down to the child calling her name.

"Yes Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his arms up indicating he wanted to be picked up.

"Use your words Sasuke."

Sakura said.

"Wan uppies Sakuwa."

Sasuke said.

"Can you say please."

Sakura said to the child.

"Pwease uppies Sakuwa."

The child repeated the word that was somewhat foreign to him.

Sakura placed the child upon her shoulders and she continued to walk alongside Naruto.

Naruto noticed Sakura was a little winded when she was carrying the child upon her shoulders is this what happens to people who become pregnant they get tired a lot more from doing simple things, the whole idea pregnancy was foreign to Naruto he had seen pregnant people but this is the first time someone this close to him was pregnant.

"Hey Sakura you want me to hold Sasuke for you."

Naruto asked his friend.

"I'm good Naruto."

Sakura said.

After a few minutes Sakura was getting more and more winded.

"Hey you know what Naruto, I will take you up on your earlier offer."

Sakura said.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and he placed the child on his shoulders.

"Nawudo is Sakuwa sickies?"

Sasuke asked

"I'm fine Sasuke just a little tired."

Sakura said.

Naruto made eye contact with Sakura making sure was she really okay, Sakura nodded reassuring Naruto she was fine.

After ten minutes of walking the group made it to the leaf village hospital with Tsunade waiting outside in the front of the building.

Sakura ran up to Tsunade and she bowed but then Sakura noticed she was being lifited slightly of the ground she realized that the older woman was hugging her.

"So I'm a grandma now."

Tsunade said happily.

"Why are you surprised I already told you I was pregnant."

Sakura said somewhat confused.

"Yeah I know but I did not process until after we finished talk on the phone."

Tsunade placed Sakura back down.

"Hey Grandma."

Naruto walked up to Tsunade earning him a softer slug on his shoulder.

"Hey knuckle head you're not getting having a child too aren't ya."

Tsunade said.

"Nah no kids... except for Sasuke."

Naruto placed Sasuke on the ground in front of Tsunade.

The elder woman kneeled down to the child's height Sasuke hid behind Naruto legs.

"I would have never pegged Sasuke as a shy child."

Tsunade said as she dug in her lab coat pocket only to pull out a bright red lollipop.

The candy instantly caught Sasuke's attention he had not ate yet and he really likes candy, so the the toddler stepped away from his previous hiding spot and he stood in front of the elder woman while bowing down his head finding it hard to make eye contact with a new person.

"Come on Sasuke you like candy don't you here take it."

Tsunade said holding the candy in front of the toddler.

Sasuke accepted the candy and had removed the wrapper and he began to eat the sweet treat.

"Well Sasuke what do you say."

Sakura said to the toddler.

The toddler started blushing he didn't really like being the main center of attention right now it felt weird to him, so the toddler hid behind Naruto again.

"Sasuke."

Sakura sighed as she picked up the blushing child who in return hid his face in Sakura's chest.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade I didn't think he was this shy."

Tsunade was to enamored by Sasuke's actions she thought it was the cutest thing she saw in awhile.

"Awww he's kinda adorable.. well let's go inside so we can take care of everything."

Tsunade motioned for the group of three to follow her.

"So did you hear anything new from the forensic team"

Sakura asked.

"Nothing no one can figure out why this happened to him."

Tsunade said.

"There is really nothing to go on?"

Sakura asked.

"Yeah there's not even any chakra residue, so it may be awhile that Sasuke may be like this."

Tsunade said.

"Oh I see."

Sakura merely sighed.

Tsunade stopped at a room and she opened the door allowing for both Naruto and Sakura to enter the room once every one was in Tsunade closed the door behind her.

"Okay let's get started first could you strip the child down to his diaper it'll make things easier."

Tsunade said while she was grabbing all of the necessary tools for the examination she was about to perform.

Sakura helped Sasuke out of his clothes and she placed the child on the examination table.

"Wad me do Sakuwa."

Sasuke asked.

"She just gonna see if you're sick or not.

Sakura said rubbing the child's back sensing that he is a little tense.

Sasuke relaxed at Sakura's touch the child decided to trust Tsunade, if Sakura trust her then he does to.

Tsunade gently lays the toddler on his back and she grabbed her stethoscope and she placed it on the child's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Wad ou do?"

Sasuke asked.

"Listening to your heartbeat."

Tsunade said as she started writing on something on her notebook.

"Me wan do dat too, Sakuwa me do day too."

Sasuke asked the soon mother to be.

"Ask your Grandma and she may let you use it."

"Ou my gwanma"?

Sasuke asked Tsunade

"Sure why not."

"Me haf gwanma!"

Sasuke exclaimed happily.

Tsunade did have to admit even though Sasuke Uchiha to a certain degree he is a cute baby.

"Gwanma me do day to?"

Sasuke asked his new grandmother.

"Sure."

Tsunade took off her stethoscope and she placed the earphones in Sasuke's ear letting the child listen to his own heartbeat.

"Wad dat?"

Sasuke asked Tsunade.

"That's your heartbeat it means you're alive and healthy."

Tsunade gently pushed the child on his back again and she started pressing on his belly earning laughter from the child.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!"

Sasuke started squirming around.

"Try to stay still Sasuke."

Sakura said to the child.

After putting pressure on Sasuke's stomach Tsunade wrote down her findings on her notepad.

"Alright Sakura do you think Sasuke can hold a thermometer in his mouth or do we have to go with the other option."

Tsunade said.

"I'm out."

Naruto quickly left the room.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Still the same after all this time and to answer your question I don't know let's try."

Tsunade took the regular thermometer and held it in front Sasuke.

"Can you hold this under your tounge."

She said.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade dumbfounded.

"Like this open your mouth."

When the toddler opened his mouth Tsunade placed the thermometer under Sasuke's tounge.

Sasuke didn't like this, the weird object felt uncomfortable under his tounge so the toddler spit the thermometer out.

"No wike id!"

Said the toddler as he began to pout.

"Alright that answers my question Sakura could you...prep him."

Said the sannin.

Sakura nodded as she laid Sasuke on the examination table and she began to remove his diaper.

"Me ged baff Sakuwa?"

Asked the nude toddler.

"Not quite I just need you to just relax for a little bit."

Sakura laid the toddler across her knee and she pulled out her phone and played a cartoon for the child which immediately caught Sasuke's attention.

"He's distracted."

Sakura said.

Tsunade nodded and she had grabbed a new thermometer and a plastic covering which she coated in a non-toxic lubricant.

"Here we go."

Said the elder woman as she inched closer to the child.

Sasuke was blissfully unaware of what was going on he was to engrossed in his cartoon to notice what the old woman was doing, but then he felt something weird with his bottom it didn't hurt but he didn't like it before the child could say anything Sakura quickly placed a pacifier in Sasuke's mouth and all of a sudden Sasuke's did not feel the weird sensation anymore so he went back to watching his cartoon.

Sakura was trying her best to make sure Sasuke was not moving if the child did move they would have to repeat what the process all over again.

(Beep Beep.)

Tsunade heared the beeping noise indicating the thermometer had a recorded temperature, it.shown that Sasuke had a normal temperature.

"Okay he's a happy healthy baby."

Tsunade disposed of the thermometer and she wrote some more on her notepad.

"Alright Sasuke you're all done."

Tsunade said with a smile.

Sakura began to put Sasuke's diaper back on.

"See that wasn't too hard was it."

Said the kunoichi.

"No..bud don wike dat thing."

Sasuke pointed to trash can.

"The trash?"

Sakura said the the child.

Tsunade snickered.

"I think he means the thermometer."

"Ah...yeah I would hate it too."

Sakura said.

Once Sakura had fully clothed the the toddler she picked up the toddler.

(Knock Knock)

"Is it over?"

Naruto asked from the other side of the door.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes it's over Naruto."

The blond haired ninja entered the room.

"So how it go?"

Naruto asked.

"It went well I don't understand why you bolted."

Sakura said as she handed the child to Naruto.

"Take Sasuke into the waiting room I need to talk Lady Tsunade for a little bit."

"Fine"

Was all Naruto said as he began to leave the room.

"Hey wait."

Tsunade called out to Naruto.

"What's up grandma?"

Naruto asked the elder woman.

"I almost forgot to give you this Sasuke."

Tsunade handed a small lollipop to the toddler who happily took the candy.

"What do you say Sasuke."

Sakura said to the gleaming toddler.

"Ank ou gwanma!"

The toddler said as he tried to get the wrapper off his treat.

Naruto unwrapped Sasuke's lollipop and he handed it to the child.

Sasuke started sucking on the lollipop .

"We'll be in the waiting room, don't take too long Sakura."

Naruto said as he left the room.

Tsunade sighed breaking the silence.

"So are you sure you want to do this?"

Tsunade asked the kunoichi.

"Yes."

Sakura bluntly replied.

"The best I can do is place a seal on your womb I don't know how long it will last."

Tsunade said.

"Any amount of time is good... hopefully Sasuke can turn to normal soon...so I am ready.

Sakura said.

"Alright hop on the table."

Tsunade said as she made the preparations for the sealing jutsu.

thanks


	7. Breakfast

...

(Ten minutes later.)

Sasuke had long finished his lollipop and he was hungry and cranky he did not feel like waiting for Sakura anymore.

"Nawudo me hungwy."

The child whined as he tugged on the blonde ninja's shirt.

"Hold on she's almost done."

Naruto said as he rubbed the child's head.

Sasuke puffed his cheeks as he started to pout he really wanted to leave the hospital and get some food instead of just sitting down being bored.

"Hey guys."

Sakura walked into the waiting room she had look of exaustion on her face.

"Sakuwa!".

Sasuke ran to the pink haired kunoichi and he raised his hands up indicating he wanted to be picked up.

"Oh sweetie not right now I'm kinda tired right now."

Sakura motioned for Naruto to help her while she trying to regain some energy back into her body.

Naruto helped Sakura onto one of the lobby chairs.

"What happened in there?"

Naruto asked his friend

"Sakura I said to wait a minute before you had rushed off."

Tsunade walked towards the pink haired kunoichi.

"Grandma what happened in there?"

Naruto asked the sannin.

"We were able to...well for a lack of a better term we froze the baby inside Sakura but this can only last for so long until the baby starts developing again."

Tsunade said.

"So you were able do it awesome."

Naruto said.

"For now Naruto I don't know how long the baby will stay like that."

Sakura stood up from the chair she was sitting on she had not felt a little bit better.

Tsunade sighed

"Remember you are suffering some fatigue from the minor chakra exaustion so just take it easy for a little bit okay."

Sakura bowed.

"I understand Lady Tsunade thank you."

"Sakuwa me hungwy!"

Sasuke whined to Sakura.

"Alright we'll go get something to eat."

Sakura waved goodbye to her mentor and she left.

Once Sakura and Sasuke stepped outside Tsunade quickly pulled Naruto aside to give him a warning.

"Naruto I need you to keep an eye on Sakura the effects of the medical ninjutsu are safe for her and the child but I don't know long it will last so just keep an eye on her okay."

Tsunde said.

"Got it I'll make sure she will be okay grandma."

With that said Naruto went outside to catch up with Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto caught up with his two friends.

"So where are we going."

The blonde jinchuriki asked the kunoichi.

"There's this nice little restaurant that has great food."

Sakura said.

"Is it Ichiraku's!"

Naruto said

"No Naruto somewhere even better."

Sakura said.

"Something even better hmm."

Naruto was skeptical about the establishment that is apparently better than his favorite ramen stand.

After ten minutes of walking the group of three finally made it to the restaurant.

"Here we are."

Sakura said as she sat down at a booth with Sasuke on her lap.

"Okay Sasuke what do you want to eat.

Sakura asked the child.

"Ishe cweam."

Sasuke said.

"It has to be real food Sasuke not sweets."

Sakura said to the child.

"Aww bud me wike ishe cweam Sakuwa."

Sasuke whined.

"I know sweetie but you have to eat real food first is there something else you might like maybe something with tomatoes in it."

Sakura said to the child.

"Me wike matos Sakuwa!"

Sasuke said excitedly at hearing the name of his favorite food.

"Then you might like spaghetti."

Sakura said.

"Wad dat?"

Sasuke asked.

"It has tomatoes in it."

Sakura said as she rubbed the child's head.

"Wan dat."

Sasuke said if it has tomatoes in it it must be good then.

"Alright and I already know what I want how about you Naruto?"

Sakura asked the blonde man sitting across from her.

"I really want some Ichiraku's."

Naruto said as he started to mope.

"You always eat ramen try something else like fried pork you might really like that since you always get miso pork ramen."

Sakura showed Naruto the dish she had suggested on her copy of the menu.

"I guess I'll try it."

Naruto said.

"Good you'll love it I promise."

Said the kunoichi.

Once everyone had their order picked out Sakura waved over a server.

"How can I help you guys today?"

The female server asked.

"We're ready to order."

Sakura said.

The female server pulled out a pen and a notepad.

"Alright what will you guys have today?"

The female server said.

"We need two orders of fried pork one of them with a side of umeboshi and and then a plate of spaghetti."

Once Sakura had listed off the food she wanted she glanced at the server.

"Okay got it would you guys like a drink?"

The server asked.

"Just get us all sweet tea."

Sakura said.

The server nodded and she walked away to give the order to the chef.

"Sakuwa me wan fewd."

Sasuke demanded his patiences running thin.

"Just wait a little while longer okay."

Sakura as she bounced the child on her lap.

The child whined he had been waiting for stuff all day it was unfair he was tired of waiting.

"Don wanna wait wan I'd fewd!"

Sasuke demanded the toddler as tears started to swell up in his eyes.

Sakura sensing the child was about have a meltdown she quickly took Sasuke outside so he could cool down.

"We'll be back Naruto, Sasuke just needs to vent for a little bit"

With that said Sakura took the child outside to blow off some steam.

"I'm never having kids."

Said the blond ninja.

Once Sakura made it outside Sasuke started throwing his tantrum the toddler cried loudly and he started kick his feet wildly.

"Waaaaah wan fewd now wan fewd now!!!!"

Sasuke yelled at Sakura.

People had started looking at Sasuke wondering what type of parent would let their kid act this way the unwanted attention made Sakura a little embarrassed so she grabbed Sasuke and she quickly retreated to the rooftop of a tall building where people could not give her judgemental stares.

Sakura had then placed Sasuke down and child was quick to lay down and start kicking his feet to show his displeasure.

"Nod fa nod fa nod fa waaaaaaaah!!!"

Sasuke kept chanting not fair.

"That's it let it all out I know you're tired of waiting for things."

Said the mother to be.

In all of Sakura's experience of dealing with children whenever they would have meltdowns it was just best to just let them vent and tire themselves out then proceed to scold the child later to let them know how foolish their behavior is.

"Never knew he was the type to throw tantrums."

Sakura said as she continued to watch the child continue throw his tantrum.

(Five minutes later)

Sasuke crying had been reduced sobbing and then finally sniffling he was soon tired of kicking his feet and pounding his tiny fist on the concrete roofing of the building they were on he just laid down tuckered out from his meltdown.

"You done Sasuke?"

Sakura asked the exausted child.

Sasuke merely nodded.

"Good"

Sakura picked up Sasuke and she patted the child's back while she slowly hummed to him.

"I know you're tired of waiting Sasuke but let's just wait for a little longer okay?"

Sakura asked the child.

"Otay."

Sasuke said quietly

After spending a extra five minutes on the rooftop Sakura decided to head back to the restaurant to see if the food arrived.

(Inside)

Sakura walked back inside the restaurant with Sasuke in her arms and she sat back at her booth to greeted with Naruto and a table full of food.

"Hey guys the food finally just got here."

Naruto said as he immediately started eating he kinda did like the fried pork especially with soy sauce.

"Alright open up Sasuke here comes the birddie."

Sakura cooed at the child.

Sasuke opened his mouth and he had allowed Sakura to feed him and once he was able to finally eat something for that day it made him feel a lot better.

"Mmmm!"

The toddler really liked the food he was being fed.

"It's good right Sasuke."

Sakura said.

Sasuke opened his mouth again wanting more bite of his delicious meal.

"He must have been really hungry I'm surprised he didn't throw a tantrum earlier."

Sakura continued to feed the child.

"Aren't ya gonna eat Sakura?"

Naruto asked concerned with the health of his friend and the child inside her.

"I'm going to eat don't worry, I'm just gonna feed Sasuke first."

Sakura continued to feed Sasuke until he ate through his entire plate of spaghetti.

"He really ate all of it, he must have been starving poor baby."

Sakura rubbed the toddler head she had then noticed Sasuke was struggling to stay awake.

"And now he's tired."

Naruto said.

"I don't blame him."

Sakura began to cradle Sasuke in her arms.

"Noo nap."

Sasuke said tiredly.

Sakura shushed the child as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Sasuke had then stopped struggling to stay awake he had soon succumb to sporific effect that was overcoming him and he had soon started to softly snore.

"Aww he's asleep."

Sakura laid the child next her while she had the child's head rest on her lap.

"Now I can eat."

Sakura said as she took no time to eat her food because she had not ate anything yet either.

After the two young adults finished their meals Naruto and Sakura split the bill and they both left the restaurant and figured since there wasn't much else to do today they should just walk home for the rest of the day.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yes Naruto."

"How are we make this work out...this whole thing that's going on?"

Naruto asked.

"Well I'll take care of Sasuke and you leave if you want this is my responsibility and I don't want to drag you along."

Sakura said as she sighed although she will need the help she can't drag Naruto along with her, he has a life and someone who loves him.

"I'll still help ya out don't worry... Sasuke can live with me while you worry about your baby."

Naruto said.

"We can both take care of him and whenever you need to do stuff you can do it I don't want to hold you back okay."

Sakura said.

"Okay sounds like a plan especially since I'm... never mind."

Naruto quickly cut himself off.

Sakura was a little intrigued in Naruto's previous sentence.

"What you can tell."

Sakura said reassuring her friend.

"Well I was gonna...make...a honest man out of myself soon."

Sakura gasped.

"You're gonna propose to her!"

"She not so loud...and keep it secret I don't want to spoil the surprise ya know."

Naruto said.

"Okay my lips are sealed."

Sakura said.

"Good."

Naruto started to blush.

"Why don't we call it day Naruto and we can try to figure this out tomorrow okay."

Sakura said.

"But the stay just started Sakura."

Naruto whined.

"Naruto it's almost six in the afternoon."

Sakura said.

"Really sheesh time really does fly... I guess we can go home."

Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and she started walking home with Naruto following right behind her.

"Wait!"

Naruto quickly shouted.

"What!?"

Sakura said surprised.

Naruto created three shadow clones and both himself and his clones surrounded Sakura in all directions.

"Just gotta protect you and the baby...babies"

Naruto said.

"Hinata gonna love being your wife Naruto."

Sakura said as she laughed.

Naruto and Sakura walked back to the Sasuke's house and they both rested for remainder of the day.


	8. A Vist From Auntie

(7:00 AM)

Sakura laid awake in her bed rubbing her stomach.

"What am I going to do huh."

Sakura said out loud.

"I wonder are you gonna be a boy or a girl... fingers crossed for a girl...I could name you after me...or something else...maybe Sarada... that's a great name.

Sakura said.

"SAKUWA!"

Sasuke yelled from the other room.

"Well...quiet time was good while it lasted."

Sakura got up from her bed and she left her room.

Sakura walked through the halls and she stopped in front of the door that would lead to a ball of restless energy and the kunoichi thought to herself, was she ready for this.

"As ready I'll ever be."

Sakura walked into the room to be greeted by a toddler standing in his crib whimpering.

"What's wrong Sasuke."

Sakura picked up the child and instantly felt around his diaper.

"Me cold Sakuwa."

Said the child.

"You're just wet, but don't worry I can fix that."

When Sakura picked up the toddler she noticed his pajama pants were wet too.

"You were really wet Sasuke."

Sakura said as she placed the child on the changing table and she began to change the toddler's diaper.

"Me pee Sakuwa."

Sasuke said.

"Yeah, you peed a lot."

Sakura finished changing the child's diaper and she threw the dirty diaper away.

"I should get you better diapers."

Sakura said as she placed the child on the floor.

"Sakuwa tummy hungwy."

The child said as he raised up his shirt.

"Aww, well I'm hungry too let's get some breakfast."

Sakura picked up Sasuke and she walked to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

"Sakuwa."

Sasuke tugged on Sakura's shirt.

"Yes Sasuke."

Sakura replied.

"Whewe Nawudo."

"He went home yesterday remember."

Sakura said.

"Oh...Nawudo hewe gan?"

Sasuke asked.

"Maybe."

Sakura said as she stopped inside the kitchen and she placed Sasuke in his highchair.

"You wait right there while I cook us some breakfast."

Said the kunoichi.

Sasuke swung his legs around in boredom.

"Sakuwa me pway?"

Asked the toddler.

"In a little while Sasuke."

Sakura replied as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Sasuke with a small waffle.

The toddler instantly started eating his food while getting messy in the process.

("Well I was gonna bathe him anyways.")

Sakura thought to herself as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Done!"

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke had indeed finished his food with what seemed like most of it was on his body rather then in his body

"Well time for a bath Sasuke."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke out of his highchair and she carried him to the bathroom.

"Me don wan baff Sakuwa."

Said the child.

"You have to Sasuke so you can be clean."

Sakura stripped down the toddler and she placed him in the bathtub.

"Me ged toy Sakuwa?"

Sasuke asked.

"Well all of your toys are too dirty we can get them later."

Sakura said as she continued to bathe the toddler.

Sasuke pouted.

"Aww don't be like that Sasuke."

Said the kunoichi as she began to tickle the child which caused Sasuke to drop his pouty mood.

"Heh heh."

Sasuke giggled.

After being bathed Sasuke was put into another diaper and a blue romper.

"Now we can start taking care of business."

Sakura carried Sasuke out of the bathroom and she placed him on the couch in the living room this was where she put a apron around her waist and she tied her hair back and wrapped her head in a white bandana.

"Okay Sasuke it's time for us to clean up."

Sakura said as she looked inside a broom closet in the kitchen and she found all the cleaning supplies that had been untouched in months.

"No wander this place is all dusty and dirty he never cleans it."

Sakura grabbed all her needed supplies and she went back to the living room to start dusting.

Sasuke looked at his new mother figure in awe he wanted to do something to help.

"Sakuwa."

Sasuke called out to his new mother.

Sakura turned around to the child that was sitting behind her.

"What is it Sasuke?"

Said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and said.

"Me wan do dat too Sakuwa."

"You want to help me clean up."

Sasuke vigorously nodded.

Sakura giggled at the child's excitement over something as small as dusting.

"Aww that's sweet of you, but, you don't have to worry about that sweetie just watch cartoons and let mommy do the cleaning."

Sakura turned the television onto a cartoon and she proceeded to clean up.

Sasuke pouted for the second time today, he wanted to help he wanted to show how strong and cool he is to his new mommy and that he's not just a baby... despite him being a baby himself.

Sakura sighed.

"Fine you can help me clean up in a little bit."

" Reawy!"

"Heh heh yes really"

Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke slid off the couch and he ran to his mother figure's side awaiting a task.

Sakura started thinking what could she have the child do, she couldn't let the child dust things off it might cause him to have a sneezing fit and she can't sweep because the broom is a lot taller then he is, and he couldn't wash the floors using any cleaners for obvious reasons...but then Sakura had an idea.

"Sasuke I need you to give your toys a bath."

Sakura said.

"Toy ged baff?"

Sasuke said.

"Yup all of your toys need a bath just like you needed a bath earlier."

Sakura had thought that this the only job a baby like Sasuke can do without exposing him to any real danger just plain soap and water.

"Me gif toy baff den me pway wif toys?"

Sasuke asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes since they'll be clean to play with."

Sakura said to the toddler.

"Me pway me pway!"

Chanted the one year old in excitement.

Sakura went to go grab a wash basin and all of Sasuke's old toys she then filled the wash basin with lukewarm water and placed it in the living room.

"Okay Sasuke ready to make your toys really clean."

Said the kunoichi.

"Yeah yeah!!"

Responded the child.

Sakura handed the child one of his toys so he could wash it.

Sasuke dipped the toy in the water and he waved it around for few seconds and he handed it to Sakura.

"Id ged baff Sakuwa."

Sasuke said.

The toy wasn't really all that clean but Sakura would throughly clean the toys herself later.

"Good job Sasuke now do another one."

Sasuke grabbed another and he repeated his "bathing" of the toys.

An hour later Sakura and Sasuke had went through all of the toys with a few of them being clean while the others Sakura would clean herself, Sasuke was soaking wet from when he would "clean" his toys."

"Well Sasuke looks like we got to change your clothes."

Sasuke yawned all of the work he did made him tired.

"Sounds like it's nap time for you."

Sakura picked up the child at arms length so that she doesn't get herself wet.

"Sakuwa."

Sasuke started to tear up as he reached his arms out towards Sakura he wanted to be held properly.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke just kept holding his hands out to Sakura.

The kunoichi had went to the nursery and she quickly changed Sasuke out of his wet clothes and into a pair of blue fuzzy footed pajamas.

"There doesn't that feel better."

Sakura began to gently rock Sasuke hoping that he would fall asleep soon.

"A few minutes later Sakura heared soft snores coming from Sasuke.

"He's down for the count."

Sakura gentely put Sasuke in his crib and she covered him up.

"Sweet dreams Sasuke."

Sakura left the room and she quietly closed the door.

"Time for me to really clean up."

Sakura made short work of all the chores she had to do for the day so she ploped down on the couch and she started watching the TV.

[Two Hours Later]

(Knock Knock.)

Sakura opened the door to reveal Ino of all people.

"Ino what are you doing here?"

Asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Is it true did Sasuke...ya know... change."

Sakura quickly pulled In inside the house.

"What was that for?"

Ino said.

"Who told you!?"

Sakura said worried.

"Word got out fast apparently one of the forensic guy's wife started spreading rumors saying that Sasuke got hit with a jutsu that made him different but that's it...the hokage told me the rest."

Said the blond.

"I see did Lady Tell anyone else?"

Sakura asked.

"Just all of our friends."

Ino replied.

"Okay so everyone knows."

Sakura said as she felt a headache coming on.

"Don't worry the hokage had ordered all of us to keep it under wraps so he's is safe."

Ino said reassuring her worried friend.

"Good..so, why are you here?".

Sakura asked.

Ino smiled.

"Can I see him..please."

Ino asked

"I see that's why you're here."

Sakura said as she sighed.

"This will probably be my only chance to see a babyfied Sasuke I need to see this."

Ino said.

"Fine."

Sakura said.

"Yes I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Ino said.

"But keep quiet though, I just put him down for a nap."

Sakura motioned for Ino to follow her.

Ino followed her friend to the door of the nursery, Sakura quietly opened the door she went to the crib in the room.

""Okay, Ino look."

Ino peered into the crib and she was in awe this could not be the same stone face Sasuke that she remembers but instead is soft face toddler.

"He's so cute."

Ino squealed quietly.

"He is."

Sakura said

Sasuke started mumbling incoherently in his sleep then he softly giggled.

"Awww"

Both the girls entranced by the child's laughter.

"Look at us we're both fawning over Sasuke again."

Sakura said.

Ino snickered.

"Just like old times huh Sakura."

Said the blonde

Mmm.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke was starting to wake up.

"Well now you can meet him."

Sasuke opened his eyes to his mother and someone he was not familiar with.

"Hey Sasuke did you sleep good?"

Sakura asked the child.

"Yeah."

Sasuke stood up in his crib.

Sakura picked up the child and she held him in front of Ino.

"This is Ino say hi."

Sakura said.

Sasuke covered his eyes as his started turning red.

"He's shy?"

Ino said.

"That's weird I didn't know he was shy, a introvert yes, but never shy."

Sakura said to her friend.

"Aww that's adorable."

Ino said.

Sakura placed the toddler on the floor.

"Come on Sasuke say hi to Ino she really nice."

"Nooo."

Sasuke hid behind Sakura's legs.

"That's strange he's usually very talkative around Naruto and I, maybe he'll feel more social after some lunch."

Sakura picked up Sasuke and she carried him to the dining room.

Once Sakura made it to the dining room she placed Sasuke in his highchair.

"You wait here while I microwave your lunch."

Sakura walked into the kitchen.

Ino sat at the table with the child.

"Okay Sasuke so how old are you.?"

Ino asked the child.

Sasuke twiddled his thumbs.

"You can tell me."

Sasuke held up one finger.

"A year old huh..what do you like to do."

Ino asked the child.

"Wike toys."

Sasuke said softly.

"That's great."

Ino said.

Sakura walked back into the room with a plate of spaghetti.

"Gatti!!"

Sasuke shouted excitedly.

"Yeah spaghetti I knew you would get excited."

Sakura placed the bowl in front of Sasuke.

"Alright Ino you want to feed him he can normally eat by himself but this is too messy."

Sakura said

"Sure."

Ino grabbed the plastic spork and she grabbed some of the spaghetti noodles.

"Here cutie eat up."

Sasuke ate the noodles happily.

"Mmmm."

"He really likes spaghetti."

Ino said as she continued to feed the child.

"Me wike mato."

Sasuke continued eat the forkfuls he was being fed.

"He'll eat anything with tomatoes in it those are his favorite food."

Sakura said as she rubbed the child's head.

After having a few more forkfuls Sasuke was full.

"N no moe."

"You full."

Ino asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well anyways it's time for me to go I got to tend the shop."

Ino said as she sat up.

"Say bye Sasuke."

Sakura said as she wiped Sasuke's face.

"Mommy mommy."

"Yes Sasuke."

Sakura responded to the child's call.

"Ti ti(Auntie) be back."

"Aww he called me auntie...but I'll be back okay."

"Otay."

Sasuke said to his new auntie.

"Bye you two."

With that said In left.

"Alright Sasuke let's get you ready for bed time."

Sasuke yawned.


	9. Holy Crap

(10:00 PM)

(Nursery)

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully in his crib until he had suddenly felt urge to get up something was wrong.

"Tummy huwt."

Said the toddler as he gripped his stomach.

Whatever ever Sasuke was feeling he did not like it, soon the child face started turning red as he starting to force something out of him but then his stomach felt better all of a sudden.

Sasuke then realized what had happened.

"Daipy icky... Sakuwa!!"

Sasuke called out to his surrogate mother.

"Coming Sasuke."

Sakura opened the door to Sasuke's nursery to only be hit with a wall of stench, the kunoichi immediately stopped in her tracks as she pinched her nose.

"Oh...what did you eat Sasuke."

Sakura said as she put her shirt over her nose.

"Sakuwa make gatti!"

Sasuke said weirdly cheerful.

"Jeez I didn't think spaghetti would do this much damage."

Sakura inched her way towards the crib fearing what she has to do.

Then the kunoichi thought to herself, Naruto had been gone for the entire day leaving her to care for Sasuke and right before Naruto had left he had said I owe you one.

Sakura sneered.

"Time to call in a favor."

Sakura started to cackle.

"Why Mommy waff?"

Asked the toddler.

"No reason sweetie...no reason at all...you wanna play with Naruto?"

Sakura asked the toddler in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah yeah."

The toddler jumped for joy.

Naruto's room

The blonde jinchuriki was on his bed snoring peacefully.

{Sniff Sniff}

"Naruto wake up you smell that."

Kurama said from within Naruto.

"Naruto wake up!"

Yelled the tailed beast.

"Quiet Kurama."

Naruto said as his drowsiness was starting to overcome him again.

Sakura walked into the room carrying Sasuke with a mask over her mouth and nose.

"Nawudo sweep Sakuwa."

Said the toddler

"Let's wake him up."

Sakura hovered the bottom of Sasuke's diaper over the sleeping jinchuriki.

Naruto rolled out of his bed gagging.

"What is that are you trying to poison me!!"

Naruto shouted.

"Change his diaper remember you owe me Naruto."

Sakura said coldly.

"But I can't do this it's too hard even for me."

Naruto said holding the child towards Sakura.

"Nope a deal is a deal."

With that said Sakura placed a diaper, mini trash bag, wipes, and a pair of gloves on the floor and she quickly left the room.

"Sakura wait!!"

Naruto pleaded as he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"What's up with this door!"

Naruto rammed into the door.

"I sealed the door Naruto, I will be back in thirty minutes Sasuke had better be changed when I get back."

Said with a small hint of killer intent in her voice.

"Nawudo gif me new daipy?"

The toddler asked.

Naruto felt like crying never has he ever felt so defeated before.

"Yeah...I am."

Naruto laid Sasuke onto the floor and he unzipped the toddler's footed pajamas and he slid off the clothing to reveal the source of his agony, the diaper.

Sakura silently cracked the door open to watch the event unfold

"Nawudo daipy icky!"

Sasuke whined as his dirt diaper was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Okay okay."

Naruto untaped both sides of the diaper and he pulled back the fro not of the diaper to reveal the most vile thing he had ever seen it almost looks liked it was moving.

"Oh god!".

Naruto fought the urge to throw up he was retching due to how putrid the smell was.

Sakura was on the verge of laughing herself to tears now Naruto would feel the pain of changing a diaper.

Naruto lifted the naked child in the air by his leg as he prepares to dispose of the dirty diaper in the provided trash bag.

Sasuke was giggling from being held upside down he was so excited that he unleased a stream of urine on Naruto's pajama shirt.

"You peed on me!!"

Naruto shuddered this was digesting this was easily the worst day of his existence no amount of war could even challenge the problem of changing a crappy diaper.

"Sowy Daddy."

Sasuke remorsefully said.

The blonde jinchuriki sighed.

"It's okay... let's just get you cleaned up."

Naruto laid Sasuke back on the floor and he grabbed the baby wipes and baby powder.

"I hate my life right now.".

Naruto said.

"I hate you right now too, thanks for getting us in this mess."

Said the tailed beast.

"Hey shut up this ain't my fault."

Naruto said as he started to wipe down Sasuke, once he was deemed the toddler clean, Naruto sprinkled baby powder on Sasuke and he put the child in a new diaper.

"Done!"

Naruto tied up the trash bag and fell back onto the floor.

"Me nod poopy no moe Nawudo."

The toddler said happily.

"Great."

Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sasuke sat on the blonde shinobi's stomach and he hugged him.

"Me wuv daddy."

Naruto signed how could he stay mad.

{Yawn}

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts to see Sasuke was rubbing his eyes .

"You tired?"

The shinobi asked

Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest and he fell asleep peacefully.

Naruto himself soon fell asleep afraid that if he moved a single muscles he would wake up the child.

(Thirty minutes later)

Sakura had shot back up from her bed she had forgotten that she still had the room sealed so she ran back to Naruto's room and broke her seal and when she opened the door she saw both Naruto and Sasuke sleeping peacefully the toddler gripping onto the older man's shirt for comfort as the young adult a arm over the child as a make shift blanket.

Sakura smiled she left the room to grab a blanket and she covered the two boys up.

"Night guys."

Sakura said as she turned off the room light and she closed the door.


	10. A Proper Reunion?

Sakura had awakened early this morning so she could get a head start on her day or at least until Sasuke would wake up for the day and what was first on her morning agenda was to cook breakfast for Naruto and Sasuke get the child ready for the day because she needed to go grocery shopping.

Sakura sighed as she started getting everything she needed to cook breakfast for this morning.

"Today may be a long day I have to take Sasuke out to the grocery store...I hope the people there don't have too many questions for me."

Sakura said as she started making scrambled eggs.

{Ring Ring}

"Who would be calling this early."

Sakura pulled her phone out of her pocket and she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Sakura said on the phone.

"Hey Sakura it's Ino so long story me and all of our friends are coming by to throw a baby shower for you bye!"

Ino then hung up the phone.

"S*t"

Ino's words had finally processed in Sakura's head.

This was unexpected why would Ino suddenly throw a baby shower out of nowhere unless someone told Ino that Sakura was having a baby.

"Who told her...Naruto!"

Sakura ran to Naruto's room and she opened the door to see that Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully on the blond man's chest.

Sakura gentely moved Sasuke onto Naruto's bed once she moved the child to a safe area she then grabbed Naruto by his shirt coller and started to shake him furiously.

"Why did you tell Ino I was having a baby."

Sakura said quietly but her anger still made apparent.

"I didn't tell anyone!"

Naruto shouted from the sudden jerking of his body.

"Then why is she throwing me a baby shower!"

Sakura asked the blond as she stopped shaking him

"Maybe because Sasuke is a baby."

Naruto said to the kunoichi.

It all made sense now to the Sakura she forgets that Sasuke wasn't always a one year old.

"Sorry I guess I jumped to conclusions."

Sakura placed Naruto back on the floor and she dusted him off.

"I feel hurt that you think I would betray your trust."

Naruto said comically as he knows that he finally had a chance to say he was right and Sakura was wrong.

"I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen later."

Sakura said.

"Annnnd"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a mischievous grin.

"I'll change Sasuke's diapers all for today."

Said the kunoichi.

"Deal."

Naruto shook Sakura's hand further solidifying the agreement.

"But still Ino is throwing me a baby shower today so Naruto I'll need your help fixing up the place."

Sakura asked her friend.

"Sure."

Naruto stomach then started to growl.

"First can we have breakfast I'm kinda hungry."

Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah I was just about to cook breakfast could you get Sasuke ready for today just help him brush his teeth and change his diaper if needed then I'll bathe him after breakfast."

Sakura explained the routine to Naruto.

"Got it."

Naruto said as he started to softly shake Sasuke awake.

"Good."

Sakura went downstairs to finish cooking breakfast.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head even if she is pregnant Sakura is still as strong as ever.

"Time to get up Sasuke."

Naruto said as he picked up the child and he started to move around to wake Sasuke up.

"Daddy?"

Sasuke said softly.

"No it's me Naruto."

The jinchuriki blushed a little bit.

"Daddy!"

Sasuke was now fully awake and he was happy that Naruto didn't leave again.

"You seem happy today."

Naruto started feeling around the toddler's diaper to find the Sasuke was in need of a change.

"Well at least you didn't crap yourself like last night."

Naruto laid Saskue on the changing table and he started to untaped the straps off the diaper.

"Sasuke...do you remember a guy named Obito."

Naruto asked the toddler as he threw away the wet diaper.

"Nu uh."

Sasuke shook his head.

After sprinkling Sasuke with baby powder Naruto placed Sasuke in a new diaper and he placed the toddler on the floor.

"Do you even remember Orochimaru or why you even left the village when we were kids."

Naruto knelled down to Sasuke.

"You don't remember any of that."

"Me hewe Nawudo."

Sasuke looked a little scared.

"Nevermind I'm sorry."

Naruto stood up and held onto the toddler's small hands.

"Me s s sowy Nawudo."

Sasuke started tearing up as if he felt he did something wrong.

"Crap, hey Saau don't cry I'm sorry you didn't do anything wrong."

Naruto wiped the tears off Sasuke's face he then picked up the child.

"How about we go eat some breakfast that sound good."

Naruto smiled at child he was holding.

"Yeah yeah"

Sasuke smiled back at his new father figure as if Naruto's toothy grin was contagious.

Sakura had placed down all of the food at everyone's respective seats afterwards she sat down and she started eating her eggs and toast.

"Hey Sakura sure does smell good down here."

Naruto placed Sasuke in his highchair and the blonde adult sat at the table and he began to eat his breakfast which was the same as Sakura's while the toddler got a bowl of scrambled eggs and a toaster waffle.

"Me wike mommy fewd."

Sasuke wasted no time to eat the rest of his food while getting himself simultaneously dirty

Sakura and Naruto stared at the messy toddler in front of them.

"Well at least he'll get a bath later."

After breakfast Sakura took everyone's plate and she placed them in the sink so she could wash them later.

"Okay here is what we need to do first I am gonna give Sasuke a bath and while I do that I need you clean up the living room and get dressed."

Naruto nodded in confirmation and he went upstairs.

"Now as for you Sasuke you're getting a bath."

Sakura started walking to the bathroom.

"Bud me haf baff."

Sasuke whined.

"You had a bath yesterday this is today and besides you're covered in syrup and you're all sticky you don't wanna be sticky do you."

Sakura said as she made it to the bathroom.

Sasuke started pouting.

"No baff."

Sakura sighed.

"Yes bath now let's get you in the tub."

Sakura tried to take Sasuke's shirt off but the toddler started pushing Sakura's hand away.

"No no no!"

Sakura was confused Sasuke usually doesn't resist bath's as much as he is today.

"Why don't you want to take a bath Sasuke."

The kunoichi asked the toddler.

"Me don wike baff cuz me ged gan."

Sasuke said.

"Are you trying to say you take too many baths?"

Sakura asked the toddler.

Sasuke nodded he's been getting a lot of baths lately and when he's in the bath has no time to play with his toys or do anything fun like her usually does when he doesn't take baths.

"What you always get dirty Sasuke so you that's why you take a lot of baths but what if I make bath time more fun for you like you can bring your toys with you next time."

Sakura managed to get Saskue's shirt and diaper off so she then placed him in the bathtub.

"Yeah yeah me haf toy!"

Sasuke excitedly.

"Good now let's get you all cleaned up and then so you can meet some new people."

Sakura bathed Sasuke and after she was done she wrapped the toddler in a fluffy towel and she got him dressed in a white shirt with blue shorts and a pair of white socks.

"Okay Sasuke let's see did Naruto clean up well."

Sakura carried the child downstairs and to her surprise the living room was clean and Naruto was sitting on the couch dressed in his usual outfit which was his back shirt and his orange pants.

"You did a real good job Naruto."

Sakura said in amazement.

"It was no sweat Sakura."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head

{Knock Knock}

"We're here!"

A voice said from the other side of the front door as it continued to knock.

Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Quick go upstairs with Sasuke."

Sakura quickly handed the toddler to Naruto.

"Right"

Naruto rushed upstairs with a giggling Saskue.

After taking a few deep breaths Sakura opened the door and she saw all of her friends.

"I didn't know you guys stayed inside such a huge house."

Kiba said as he walked inside.

"Yeah after Sasuke and I got together we moved inside one of the bigger houses in the Uchiha district."

Sakura welcomed everyone inside and the all sat in the living room.

"So...I'm guessing everyone wants to see him."

Sakura asked the group.

"You can only see a baby Sasuke once in a lifetime so yeah we want to see him."

Ten ten said excitedly.

"I tried to tell Ino that maybe a baby shower may be a bit to much to do right now."

Hinata said to Sakura.

"No it's alright besides I called Naruto to help me out so it was no trouble."

"Okay well time to show you guys Sasuke...hey Naruto we're ready."

"Here I come."

Naruto walked down stairs with while holding Sasuke and everyone but Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were in awe as they stared at the child Naruto was holding.

Sasuke started blushing as he hid his face onto to Naruto's chest.

"He's so cute!"

Ten Ten squealed.

"I have so many questions how did this happen!"

Kiba shouted.

"I would have never imagine a baby Sasuke with our new techniques he can be stronger and use his power for good...Ten Ten we should have kids now for this reason!!"

Lee said as he raised his fist to the sky.

"Hold on Lee now is a bit early don't you think."

Ten Ten started laughing but she then thought it would be nice to have a kid.

Everybody started asking questions and making comments as they all huddle around Naruto this made Sasuke blush even harder as he reached out to Sakura.

"Okay everyone calm down and let me explain."

Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke and the toddler hid his face from the crowd.

Sakura went onto explain what had happened before Sasuke was turned into an child the Naruto and Hinata explained what they were told when Sakura fainted.

"And that's all we know."

Hinata said.

"But isn't Itachi dea..."

Before Kiba could finish his words Naruto covered his mouth.

"He doesn't know that yet."

Naruto said.

"Well anyways we all brought gifts for Sasuke."

Ino said as she presented a box to Sakura.

Sasuke saw the box.

"Mine?"

Sasuke asked Ino.

"Yes for you cutie."

Ino smiled.

Sasuke slid off from Sakura and he started ripping the wrapping paper from his gift and after he ripped off all the paper he saw a box with a train set inside it.

"Twain!"

Sasuke held up the box to Sakura.

"Sakuwa Id twain id twain!!"

"I see that Sasuke now what do you say?"

Sakura asked the toddler.

"Ank ou!"

Sasuke said as he tried to open the box.

"Hold on Sasuke open your other gifts first."

Sakura grabbed the train and she sat Sasuke back in front of everyone.

"Here's our gift."

Ten Ten handed Sakura a rather big box with both her and Lee's name on it.

"We both pitched in on it!"

Lee said excitedly.

Sasuke started to tear the wrapping paper off the gift once all the wrapping paper was off it revealed a box.

"Wad dat?"

Sasuke asked as he tugged on Sakura's pants leg.

"It's a box Sasuke let me open it for you."

Sakura bent down and she opened the box to reveal bunch of foam ninja tools.

Sasuke eyes beamed with excitement as he dug inside the box and he pulled out the various foam ninja tools.

"I think he likes them."

Ten Ten giggled she couldn't get over how cute Sasuke was at this moment.

"Can't believe he used to be enjoyable to be around at one point."

Shikamaru said as he continued to stare at the child in amazement.

"Yeah he was a pain when we were all younger but now...he slightly less of pain."

Naruto started laughing.

"Geez Naruto you make it sound like we're all old geezers or something."

Choji said as he placed a box in front of Sasuke.

"This is from me and my fiance she couldn't come today she still trying to arrange the house herself So, I gotta go."

Choji waved goodbye to everyone and he left the house.

"Choji's getting married... before me!!!"

Naruto shouted.

"Yeah I forgot to mention that's a thing now."

Ino was trying to stifle her laughter from Naruto's reaction.

"Hinata c'mon we gotta get married before fatso does!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and he quickly left the house with his future wife.

"He does know he can't get married in one day right"

Ten Ten sighed.

"Ten Ten if Naruto is filling so hot blooded to get married so should we let's go!"

Lee picked up Ten Ten and he quickly left the house to catch up with Naruto.

"What a drag these guys never change."

Shikamaru shook his head and he laid back on the couch.

"Mommy whewe Nawudo go?"

Sasuke tugged on Sakura's pants leg.

"He calls you mom that's... hilarious especially since you two are...

Before the dog ninja could finish his sentence Ino hit him on top of his head.

"Owwww what was that for!"

Kiba rubbed his now sore head.

"Don't say that he's just a kid now."

Ino quickly turned back to Sakura.

{Knock Knock}

"Who could that be?"

Sakura placed Sasuke on the couch and she walked to the door to answer it to only see Naruto, Rock Lee alongside them were Ten Ten and Hinata.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"So turns out ya can't get married yet."

Naruto said.

"Don't you think it is bit too early for us to get married Naruto?"

Hinata asked her lover.

"Same thing with you Lee."

Ten Ten started pinchi Lee's ears.

"Ow ow ow I'm sorry I'm sorry!!"

Lee cried out in pain.

"Hey that reminds me I noticed everyone isn't here I thought you said all of our friends were gonna be here."

Sakura questioned her friend.

Ino then started rubbing her head.

"Well..that was the plan but I don't think most of our friends weren't too excited about a baby shower that's why so few of us came."

"Well at least Sasuke met some of you guys but next time we all need a proper reunion that's isn't a weird baby shower...deal."

Sakura held out her hand to Ino.

"Deal."

"So, what now?"

Sakura asked.

"I guess we can plan a proper reunion next week maybe."

Ino suggested to Sakura.

"Yes and we can all actually got out somewhere and I'll still bring Sasuke with me just to answer some questions."

Sakura said to Ino.

"Good."

Ino said as she stood up.

"Come everyone let's go I gotta plan a proper reunion."

Shikamaru got up from the couch.

"Hey, ya know if Sasuke needs a friend he could hang out with Mirai if he wanted to."

"Sounds good thanks Shikamaru."

The lazy ninja waved goodbye and he left

"Yeah sorry Sakura but this party kinda blowed but hey cute kid though."

Kiba quickly left the house to avoid Ino's wrath.

"Hey Sakura I going to go to Hinata's place tonight or do you need some help with Sasuke?"

Naruto asked his teammate.

"Yeah I got him"

Sakura waved Naruto off.

"Are you sure Sakura I don't mind if he stays."

Said the Hyugga.

"Yeah I'm sure you two love birds go on ahead we'll be fine right Sasuke."

Sakura looked down to see Sasuke had fallen asleep.

"Cool let's go Hinata."

Naruto said as both him and Hinata left the house.

Ten Ten and Lee soon left after saying their goodbyes and Ino had left too the was then empty again except for Sakura and a sleeping Sasuke.

"It's so early in the day I didn't think this Baby Shower would end so fast."

"I should probably put you to bed."

Sakura walked upstairs to Sasuke's nursery and placed the toddler in his crib.

"Sweet dreams."

Sakura rubbed the child's head and she left the room.

The kunoichi started rubbing her stomach she had a slight pain but it quickly went away.


	11. Meltdown

"Sakuwa"

Sasuke started poking Sakura's face.

"Sakuwa."

Sakura woke to see Sasuke sitting on her chest.

"Morning Sasuke...how did you get here?"

Sakura asked the toddler.

"Me ged oud an go hewe."

Said the child.

"(Note to self raise the bars on Sasuke crib.)"

Sakura placed Sasuke next to her and she sat up on her bed.

"Sakuwa me hungy ou ged fewd?"

Saskue asked his surrogate mother.

Sakura smiled warmly.

"Yeah I'm hungry too, what do you want for breakfast Sasuke."

Sakura said as she picked up the child and she started walking towards the kitchen.

Sasuke started thinking what did he really want for breakfast then an idea hit him.

"Me wan ishe cweam!"

The toddler said excitedly.

"No, you can't have ice cream for breakfast."

Sakura said to Sasuke earning a pout from the child.

"How about we make you some eggs and a waffle doesn't that sound good."

"Otay...bud wike ishe cweam moe."

Sasuke pouted.

Sakura placed Sasuke in his highchair and she opened the fridge to find it almost empty.

"Looks like we need to go grocery shopping today."

Sakura grabbed the carton of eggs from the fridge and the toaster waffles from the freezer and she started cooking a few minutes later she placed a bowl of scrambled eggs in front of Sasuke alongside his waffle.

"Here you go sweetie."

Sakura said as she turned around grab her plate and she placed it on the table.

"Hey Sasuke after breakfast me and you are going out to get some groceries."

"Me go?"

Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you're coming with me..after we brush your teeth and give you a bath."

Sasuke eyes widened he doesn't like having baths.

"Bud me no wan baff Sakuwa."

The child whined.

"Sasuke we already talked about this, no whining."

Sakura said sternly to the child, only for Sasuke to again puff his cheeks and start pouting.

"Me ged wots baff, nod fa."

The toddler muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke one day you'll thank me for keeping you clean all the time."

Said the mother to be.

"{Humph}"

Sasuke crossed his arms and he continued to pout hoping that if he continues to do this Sakura will give up on giving him a bath.

"Hmm, the silent treatment huh."

Sakura stood up from her chair and she walked to the living room but she started peeking from the other room seeing how the child would react.

"Sakuwa meanie."

Sasuke said to himself as he continued to pout.

After a minute Sasuke went from pouting then he became worried that Sakura left.

"Sakuwa?."

Saskue called out to the kunoichi but he received no response.

"Sakuwa...Sakuwa."

Sasuke called out a few minutes times until he started tearing up.

"(Okay, maybe I should stop playing around now.)"

Sakura thought to herself as she walked back inside the kitchen.

"Sakuwa!"

Sasuke raised his hands towards the kunoichi and he was picked up in response.

"Me sowy Sakuwa me haf baff."

Said the toddler.

"I'm sorry I scared you Sasuke I would never leave you like okay."

Sakura wiped the child tears off his face.

"Otay!"

"Good now let's get you in the bathtub and this we can go out."

Sakura placed the dishes in the sink and she took Sasuke to the bathroom so she could bathe him.

[Twenty minutes later]

Sakura had took Sasuke out of the bathtub and she began to dry him off afterwards she got herself dressed and Sasuke dressed with the toddler wearing blue shorts and a white shirt and shoes and Sakura was wearing her usual civilian clothes which was her yellow sweater and white capri pants and sandles.

"Alright ready to go Sasuke."

Sakura asked the child only for Sasuke to shake his head in response.

"Me ged toy Sakuwa."

Sasuke gripped Sakura's pointer finger and he lead her to the nursery and he grabbed two of his toys.

"No, Sasuke only bring one of them."

Said the kunoichi.

Sasuke looked at the two toys in his hands one was a boat and the other one was a plush dinosaur. Saskue dropped the dinosaur in favor of his toy boat.

"Alright now we can go."

Sakura held Sasuke's small hand in her own and she walked out the house.

Sakura and Sasuke were walking out of the desolate Uchiha district into the now busy streets of the shopping district, Sakura was hoping that no one would stop to question her about the child she was with.

"Sakuwa Sakuwa!!"

The pink haired woman was brought out her thoughts.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Wook wook!"

Sakura saw that Sasuke was pointing to a man selling ice cream.

"Oh it's the ice cream man, but we'll get some ice cream later."

Sakura continued to walk.

"Bud Sakuwa me wan id!"

Sasuke started whining.

"You can have ice cream after we eat lunch."

Sakura continued walking with Sasuke beside her frowning.

"Don't make that face Sasuke, it's to early for ice cream."

"Nod fa!"

Sasuke was not happy not only did he take another bath and today or take both of his toys instead of one now he can't get any ice cream.

"Wan id Sakuwa!"

The child demanded.

"Sasuke if you don't behave you won't get any ice cream at all, understand."

Sakura said in a stern tone.

Sasuke groaned but he complied.

"Otay."

Said the toddler.

"Good now let's go there's nothing wrong with waiting."

Sakura continued to walk, but Sasuke couldn't help but look back at the Ice cream stand and he saw a kid started crying and stomping his feet but then his mommy got him a ice cream and the boy stopped crying.

"Me do dat, me ged ishe cweam."

Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he continued to walk alongside Sakura.

After ten minutes of walking Sakura had found the groccery store she was looking for so she pulled out her list and walked inside grabbing a basket on her way inside.

"Hey Sasuke you want to do something fun?"

Sakura picked up Sasuke and she placed him in the baby seat inside the basket.

Sasuke liked the seat it felt like he was driving the basket.

"Vroom vroom!"

Sasuke twisting the handle of the basket like it was some kind of motorcycle.

Sakura found this adorable also it was something to keep Sasuke busy while she shopping for the items she needed.

"Okay first we need some more more eggs and let's get some cereal and milk too while we're at it."

Sakura got herself a cartoon off eggs and she then traveled to the cereal section to find box of cereal Sasuke may like.

"Okay Sasuke what kind of cereal do you want?"

The toddler was mesmerized by all the different colors he saw on the boxes each one had some kind of animal mascot.

"Let's get you this chocolate cereal."

Sakura grabbed the box of cereal and she put it in her basket.

In the span of thirty minutes Sakura was able to get almost everything she needed the only item left was to grab some vegetables for dinner tonight.

"All I need is some broccoli and then we can leave."

Sakura said to herself as she was looking for her desired vegetable.

"Hey Sakura is that you?"

The pink haired kunoichi turned around and she saw Shikamaru was standing behind her while he was holding the hand of a little girl.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru and hi Mirai."

"Hi auntie Sakura!."

The child hugged the kunoichi.

Sasuke was starting to feel jealous.

"Look how big you're getting."

Sakura said to the child.

"Yeah kids get old pretty fast."

Shikamaru looked over at Sakura's shopping basket and he started looking at Sasuke with somewhat amazement.

"So, what the Hokage told me was true. He really is baby now."

Shikamaru stared at the child in amazement he had never seen anything like this in his life it was bizzare to see this in person.

"Yeah, were trying to find a way to turn him back but, if he doesn't turn back I will care for him."

Sakura sadly looked back at the child.

"Uncle Shika look a baby!"

Mirai pointed to Sasuke who was sitting in the basket.

"That's right he is a baby Mirai, you want to meet him?".

Sakura took Sasuke out of the basket and she placed him in front of Mirai.

"Sakuwa."

Sasuke raised his hands up to his surrogate mother.

"Don't be shy Sasuke, say hi."

Sakura gentely nudged Sasuke towards the three year old girl.

"Hi baby I'm Mirai!"

The child extended her hand to Sasuke hoping he would shake her hand.

The toddler stood in his spot frozen he didn't really being the center of attention too much and he didn't know how to deal with the complex emotions he was feeling so he did the only thing he did understand.

"Waaaaaaaaaah mommy!!"

Sasuke started crying as he raised his hands to Sakura.

"Sasuke."

Sakura picked up the child and she started to pat his back and comfort him.

"Sorry guys he's just really shy around new people."

"Sasuke of all people is shy how about that?."

Shikamaru couldn't help but slightly giggle at the sight of a shy and sniveling Sasuke in front of him.

"Why baby cry uncle?"

Mirai looked up to her uncle for an answer.

"It's just what they do kid."

"Sorry about that you two I think he may need a nap in a few minutes."

"It's no problem come on Mirai I gotta go take you back to your mom's house."

Shikamaru grabbed Mirai's hand and he was prepared to leave.

"But uncle I want to play with the baby."

Mirai whined.

"Don't worry Mirai next time you can to my place and you place Sasuke alright."

Sakura said to the child who eyes beamed with excitement in response.

"Okay auntie."

"Heh, alright Mirai let's go."

Shikamaru started walking.

"Later Sakura."

"Bye bye auntie."

Mirai started waving goodbye.

"Bye you two."

Sakura waved goodbye and she placed Sasuke back in the basket and she noticed the child had fell asleep.

"I guess he got tuckered out well that can make the rest of this trip easier."

Sakura finished up the rest of her groccery shopping and after sealing her groceries in scroll for easy transport she picked up Sasuke and walked back home and once she made it back to the house she placed Sasuke in his crib while she gets started on lunch.

[One Hour Later]

Sasuke woke up for some reason feeling cranky he didn't know what was bothering him it kinda felt like he was forgetting something.

A few seconds later was tired of thinking and he was feeling hungry so he climbed out of his crib and he made his way to Sakura's room but she wasn't there the he tried to look in the room adjacent from it but that was the nursery then he eventually just walked down the hallway until he walked into the kitchen this was where Sakura was at cooking something.

"Sakuwa."

Sasuke pulled on the his surrogate mother's pants leg which made slightly jump up in the air from the shock.

"Sasuke you scared me half to death!"

Sakura said recovering from her shock.

"Me hungwy!"

Sasuke said grumply.

"(Someone seems kinda cranky.)"

"Well I was just finishing up lunch you might like it."

Sakura picked up Sasuke and she put him in his highchair and she placed a plate of chicken nuggets in front of him.

"Try it."

Sasuke looked at his food in silence this wasn't what he wanted.

"No!"

"No, why not?"

Sasuke started pouting.

"Don wan day wan ishe cweam!"

The toddler demanded.

Sakura sighed she had hoped Sasuke would have forget about the ice cream.

"You can have some ice cream tonight after dinner, now eat your lunch."

Sakura said to the child.

Sasuke didn't want to wait anymore because not only did have to take bath, not get to bring both of his toys, and not get his ice again, and have have something for lunch he doesn't like he now have to wait even longer just so he could get his requested treat enough was enough for the young Uchiha.

"Wan ishe cweam!!"

Sasuke slammed his hands on the highchair tray.

"Sasuke that's enough."

Sakura said in a stern voice.

"No!"

Sasuke pushed his plate of chicken nuggets onto the floor.

"Sasuke! that's it"

Sakura took the child out of the highchair and she carried him back to the nursery and placed him in his crib.

"You're going to bed early Sasuke."

"No sweep!!"

Sasuke was attempting to climb out of his crib he didn't have to sleep if he wasn't sleepy but Sakura turned and noticed the child was trying to escape.

"No you don't."

Sakura put Sasuke back on the crib bedding and she raised the crib bars higher so the toddler wouldn't be able to climb over them.

"You're not getting out Sasuke, you're in time out now."

Sakura would have never thought should would be putting her would've been husband in time out.

"NO SWEEP NO SWEEP!!!"

The toddler yelled out.

"Well too bad Sasuke you should have not thrown a tantrum."

Sakura switched on a baby monitor and she switched on a night light and she closed the door to the room.

Sasuke was silent for minute Sakura was supposed to get him ice cream after he threw a tantrum and cry like he saw that other kid did earlier it wasn't instead getting ice cream he had to go to sleep again but he didn't want to.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah NO SWEEP NO SWEEP!!!"

Sasuke started stomping his feet on the crib bed he was angry nothing was fair for him today and it was his new mommy's fault.

"Waaaaaaaaaah no fa no fa!!!!!"

Sakura heared the child yelling from the other room.

"Why is he acting this way today over ice cream no less."

Sakura sighed he is just a toddler now and kids his age normally don't have the proper have proper control of their emotions which results in a tantrum.

"Well I guess I should go clean up his mess."

Sakura walked to the kitchen and she started to clean up the mess Sasuke made.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke crying and stomping had stopped Sakura only heard sniffling coming from the baby monitor.

"I should go check on him."

Sakura walked into the nursery to Sasuke had his back against the crib bars still sniffling.

"Hey Sasuke are you done?"

Sakura kneeled near the crib.

Sasuke merely nodded.

"S sowy mommy."

Sasuke said.

"It's okay sweetie."

Sakura picked up and Sasuke and she hugged the child the child the started crying on to her shoulder.

"Me sowy mommy me baa!"

Sasuke said in between his crying.

Sakura patted the child's back.

"It's okay I'm not mad at you Sasuke."

Sakura looked at child's face his eyes were red and puffy from the constant crying he was doing and his nose was running.

"Oh Sasuke you crying kinda hard weren't you."

Sakura grabbed a tissue and she held it to Sasuke's nose.

"Blow."

Sasuke blew his nose and Sakura discarded the tissue in the diaper pail.

"Okay Sasuke no more tears now will promise that'll you be good okay."

"Uh huh"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good now how about we get you ready to eat lunch and I may get you ice cream aftewards okay."

Sakura said to the child as she carried him to the kitchen.

"Otay."


	12. Playdate

Sakura and Sasuke were in the living room. The young woman was sitting on the couch watching TV while the black haired toddler was in his playpen playing with a few of his toys.

Sasuke was using his toys to stage a epic battle between a dinosaur and a dragon.

"Rawr me dwago ead disaur!"

Sakura couldn't help but to giggle at the toddler's overactive imagination, he was a very expressive boy and it's was a nice change of pace from his past stoic nature.

Sasuke continued to play with his toys but a short time later he found that playing with his toys by himself was getting dull, Sasuke wanted someone to play with him. He then looked at Sakura and asked.

"Sakuwa ou pway wi me?"

The pink haired kunoichi looked down at the child and she noticed his pleading eyes, she didn't really feel like playing since she was focused on watching her shows but she couldn't resist the toddler's request.

"Sure sweetie, what are we playing."

Sakura sat down onto the floor next to the playpen Sasuke was in.

"Me disaur ou dwago"

Sasuke handed Sakura the toy dragon and he began to stage his epic battle.

"Rawr me big disaur an me ead ou."

Sasuke took the dinosaur and he made the toy open it's mouth.

"Oh no you win I give up."

Sakura took the dragon and made it fly away.

"Nooo, Sakuwa disaur pose fi dwago."

Sasuke whined.

"Okay okay we'll fight."

Sakura took the dragon and she used it to play fight with Sasuke until she noticed it was starting to become lunch time.

"Okay Sasuke I think we played long lakhs enough, it's time for lunch."

Sakura got up and she carried Sasuke to the kitchen and placed the boy in his highchair. Sakura then threw on her apron and she started cooking lunch.

"Sakuwa ou pway wif me gan?"

Sasuke asked.

"Maybe later but right now mommy is cooking."

Sakura patted the boy's head then she quickly went back to cooking.

"No fa."

Sasuke started pouting but a short time later he started feeling sad he had no one to play with so he put his head down on the high chair tray.

Sakura looked back at the child.

"(He seems kinda lonely...I have an Idea.)"

After lunch Sakura had put Sasuke down for a nap, she then grabbed her phone and made a call to Shikamaru and Kurenai.

[Two Hours Later]

Sasuke woke up from his nap still feeling a little groggy and he was kinda hungry.

"Sakuwa."

Sasuke called out to his surrogate mother.

...Sakuwa...Mommy.

Sasuke heard the door open he was expecting Sakura but instead he saw a little girl walk into the nursery.

"Hi baby."

The little girl said as she looked in between the crib bars to see Sasuke.

"W-Whewe mommy."

The toddler stuttered he was now a little scared there was someone else in his room and Sakura wasn't here.

"Mirai slow down you're too fast."

Sakura said as she walked into the nursery smiling.

"So, I see you two have kinda met."

"Mommy!"

Sasuke raised his arms as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Aww Sasuke don't cry sweetie I'm sorry I took too long."

Sakura picked up Sasuke out of the crib and she started to comfort the dark haired toddler.

"Auntie Sakura, is the baby sad?"

Mirai asked.

"He's alright, the baby was just a little surprised that's all."

Sakura continued to comfort the child.

"How about we go and get a snack I'll bet that make you feel better Sasuke."

Sakura motioned for Mirai to follow her out the room and once they all made it into the kitchen Sakura put the whimpering toddler in his highchair and Mirai sat at the table.

"Okay you two wait there while I get your snacks."

Sakura opened the cabinet and she pulled out a Uchiha fan shaped cookie jar.

"Alright who wants a cookie."

"I do I do!"

Sakura placed five cookies on a napkin in front of Mirai and poured the girl a glass of milk.

"Thank you auntie Sakuwa!"

Mirai began to eat her snacks.

"No problem."

Sakura smiled.

"Mommy me wan dat!"

The toddler whined.

"I know I couldn't forget about my little Sasuke."

Sakura placed three cookies on Saskue's highchair tray and she filled his sippy cup with milk.

Sasuke began to happily eat his snack.

After a few minutes had passed Mirai had finished her snack so she got out of her chair and she walked to the side of Sasuke's highchair.

"Auntie Sakuwa can I play with Sasuke now?"

The little girl asked.

"Of course."

Sakura picked up the toddler and she placed him on the floor.

"Go on Sasuke say hi."

Sakura kneeled next to the shy child.

"No wanna."

Sasuke hid his face in Sakura's chest.

"Come on don't be shy say hi to your...cousin."

Sasuke turned to the girl and he waved.

"C'mon Sasuke let's play a game."

Mirai grabbed the boy's hand and she brought him to her.

"Ou pway wi me?"

The boy asked.

"Yeah let's play Hide and seek."

"Otay me hi."

Sasuke went to go look for a hiding spot and he settled for hiding under the living room table.

"I'll count."

Mirai covered her eyes and she started counting.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!!"

Mirai uncovered her eyes.

"Ready or night here I come."

Mirai found Sasuke under the table the boy was covering his eyes the girl giggled and she tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"Found you Sasuke!"

Sasuke started laughing gleefully.

"Okay, now this time I get to hide and you have to find me Saskue."

"Me find ou!"

Sasuke touched the girl.

"Not yet you hafta count to ten first." Mirai said to the toddler but she gained a dumbfounded expression from the boy.

Sakura giggled this was too cute.

"Mirai he doesn't know how to count he's just a baby."

"Oh yeah."

Mirai made Sasuke face a wall.

"Okay I tell you when to find me okay."

"Otay"

Mirai ran of to her hiding spot.

"Ready!"

Sasuke turned around and he began his search for Mirai in the places he could reach he started with looking inside the drawer on the lamp stand and then he started lifting up his toys hoping for some reason that Mirai might be hiding under one of them.

"Sasuke." Sakura called out the boy and she pointed behind her.

Sasuke slowly made his way to the back of the couch and there he saw Mirai hiding.

"Fi ou!!"

Sasuke poked the girl.

"Auntie Sakura that's not fair you helped him." Mirai puffed her cheeks out.

"He's just a baby Mirai, it would've took him a long time to find you.

Sakura said to the child.

"Okay , guess it's fair."

Mirai stopped her pouting realizing that since Sasuke is only just a baby she can take it easy on him.

"Wan pway gan." Sasuke said to the Mirai excitedly.

"Let's play a different game...you know how to play tag?"

Mirai asked the boy.

Sasuke shook his head not knowing what the game is but he wanted to play anyways.

"All you gotta do is touch me and say tag and I'll chase you okay?" Mirai looked at the toddler hoping he would understand what he had to do.

"Otay."

Sasuke said as he touched the girl's hand.

"Taa!"

"Sasuke you're suppose to run away from me." Mirai said to the child.

"Why?"

The toddler asked.

"That's how you play the game."

Mirai said.

"Don wan pway dat, me wan pway disaur."

Sasuke said.

"Auntie Sakura what's a disaur?" Mirai asked Sakura.

"He's trying to say he wants you play with his dinosaur toys with him."

"Okay let's play dinosaurs Sasuke."

Mirai grabbed the dinosaur toys from the play pen and she sat in front of Sasuke.

"Me dis disaur an ou dwago."

Sasuke grabbed his dinosaur and he then handed Mirai the dragon, he then started to stage his epic battle and he was having fun because the dragon would fight back like he wanted to.

"Me wike pway disaur wi ou." Said the toddler as he continued the battle with his toy.

Sasuke and Mirai continued to play until Sasuke's eyes had started to get hevy, it was almost time for his nap.

"Auntie Sakura I think the baby is getting tired." Mirai called out to the pink haired shinobi.

Sakura glanced over at Saskue to see that he was starting to get tired as the toddler was struggling to stay awake.

"You might be right."

Sakura picked up the toddler and she attempted to rock him to sleep but Sasuke was still fighting to stay awake.

"No wan sweep, wan pway moe!" The fussy toddler demanded as he continued to whine.

"Shhh it's naptime sweetie."

Sakura continued to rock slowly back and forth until she heard small snores coming from the Sasuke, he was now asleep.

"Aww he go beddy-bye." Said Mirai.

Sakura shushed the girl which prompted Mirai to cover her mouth.

{Knock Knock}

Sakura gentely placed Sasuke on the couch and she answered the door to find Shikamaru standing at the door.

"Uncle Shika!"

Mirai ran into Shikamaru's arms and she hugged him.

"So how'd it go?" Shikamaru asked as he put Mirai upon his shoulders.

"It went great I think he slowly starting to get over his shyness and he had a lot of fun."

"He doesn't know to play tag or hide and seek uncle."

"Well, kids his age don't know how to play all the games you play...did you teach him?" Shikamaru asked the girl on his shoulders.

Mirai proudly puffed out her chest proudly.

"Yeah I teach him, like a big kid would."

Shikamaru and Sakura both couldn't help themselves but to giggle.

"Anyways we gotta go it's about time for me to drop off Mirai back at Kurunei's sensei's house."

Shikamaru waved goodbye and he started walking off.

"Bye auntie Sakura." Mirai waved her hands goodbye as Shikamaru carried her off.

[Three Hours Later]

Sasuke woke up to find himself next to Sakura who rubbing her stomach and reading a book.

"Sakuwa?" Said the toddler as he sat up and he started stretching..

"Hey sleepy head."

Sakura picked up the child and she started feeling his diaper and decided Sasuke needed a change.

"Okay Sasuke let get you changed and then I can get started on dinner."

Sakura picked up the toddler and she carried him to the nursery, once inside she placed Sasuke on the changing table and she started to change his diaper.

"Sakuwa whewe giwl, me wan pway disaur gan." Said the toddler.

Sakura sighed .

"Mirai went home Sasuke." Sakura said as she sprinkled baby powder on Sasuke and she put him in a clean diaper.

"Bud me wan pway wi hew moe." Sasuke started whining.

"She has mommy too Sasuke that wanted her back home."

Sakura placed the toddler on the floor and she grabbed his hand and she started walking out the room.

"Nod fa wan pway moe." Sasuke started pouting as he sat on the middle of the hallway floor.

Sakura started laughing it was nice Sasuke had a good time and he had overcome some of his shyness despite him now pouting.


	13. New Friend

[6:00 AM]

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and he saw Itachi sitting next to his crib.

"Tachi!"

Sasuke stood up in his crib excited to see his older brother again.

"Hello little brother it's been a while." Itachi said as he stood up and he poked Sasuke's forehead earning a giggle from the toddler.

"How have you been Sasuke, I see you're being properly taken care of."

"Yeah yeah Sakuwa gif me fewd an Sakuwa gif me new daipy an Sakuwa ged me cookies."

Sasuke continued to list off everything Sakura has done for him and this made his older brother smile until Sasuke's smile had suddenly disappeared leading Itachi to get curious.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Sakuwa don pway wi me wots no moe." Sasuke replied a little crestfallen.

"Yes I know she is...well lets just say she is preparing for something surprising."

Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"Wa dat?" Sasuke asked.

"The surprise?" Itachi said which earned a nod from Sasuke.

"Yeah wa sapise?" Sasuke asked.

"Well... you're just going to have to wait and see what it is

The older Uchiha rubbed his brother's head ruffling Sasuke's black hair.

"Heh heh."

This made Sasuke giggle.

"Anyways little brother it's time for me to leave."

"Tachi tay hewe Sakuwa gif ou fewd an gif ou new daipy an ou pway wi me.."

Said the toddler hoping his brother would stay.

"Little brother I'm too old for diapers...not that it matters since...I'm not here anymore."

Itachi said trying not to mention his fate to his infantile brother.

"Bud ou hewe Tachi."

Itachi smiled his little brother has regained the innocence that he had stolen from him on the night of the massacre.

"Well Sasuke I must go now...be good for me and tell Sakura I said thank you for taking care of you."

Itachi activated his sharingan and Sasuke eyes started getting heavy.

"Tachi."

Sasuke fell asleep and he was in a deep sleep once more.

[Two hours later]

Sasuke opened his eyes and he woke up to see Sakura face above him, she was changing his diaper.

"Hey sleepy head about time you woke up."

Sasuke rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes

"You were asleep a lot longer than usual you must've been very tired."

Sakura finished changing the toddler's diaper and she placed him on the floor.

"There all clean now let's get you fed."

Sakura grabbed Saskue's hand and she led him towards the kitchen.

Once the two made it to the kitchen, the toddler was placed inside his high chair while Sakura got started on making breakfast.

"Sakuwa...Me wad sweep me see Tachi."

Said the toddler.

Sakura turned around to face the child with a perplexed look on her face.

"You did...was he in your dreams."

Sakura asked the toddler.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, Tachi wad hewe an he talkies to me."

Sakura smiled and she rubbed the top of Sasuke's head she figured that boy just had a dream where his brother was just in it.

"Well Sasuke that just means your brother likes to look after you."

Sakura placed a bowl of scrambled eggs with a toaster waffle in front of Sasuke and she placed a sippy cup of apple juice on his high chair tray.

"There you are, eat up."

Sakura said as she soon made her own plate of food so she could eat.

The toddler took no time to eat his food whilst getting most of his breakfast on his pajamas.

"I should buy him a baby bib then he'll stop getting his clothes messy."

Sakura started to eat her food.

"Sawa Sawa"

Sasuke called out to the kunoichi with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Sasuke."

Sasuke started drinking his juice and he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Sakuwa Sakuwa!!."

"Yes sweetie?"

"Whewe Tachi?"

The boy asked the kunoichi, the question caught Sakura off guard as she didn't want to just out right tell Sasuke the truth it would probably overwhelm the baby.

"He's on a mission to a very far away land."

Even though she knew that lying to a toddler is not the most morally correct thing to do but it's better to spare him the painful truth.

"Oh...otay"

Sasuke continued to eat the rest of his breakfast.

("Dodged a bullet there but still...I can't continue to lie to him like this")

After breakfast Sakura changed Sasuke's clothes and she sat him down on the living room couch.

"Alright Sasuke why don't you watch some cartoons while I do dishes okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Otay Sakuwa."

Sakura smiled as she went back to the kitchen and she started making a phone call.

Sasuke started watching the cartoon that was on the T.V the antics of the colorful characters were fun to look at but Sasuke quickly gotten bored of just watching the cartoons so he slid off the couch and he went to where Sakura was and he tugged on her shirt.

"Hold on Sasuke, Mommy is on the phone."

Sakura patted the boy's head and she continued to talk on the phone.

"Bud me wan pway wi Mommy!"

Sasuke whined.

"Go play with your toys for now Sasuke and we'll play later."

Sakura said as she placed Sasuke in his playpen.

"I promise."

Sakura went back to the kitchen where she continued her call.

"B bud me wan p pway wi Mommy!!"

Sasuke said as he started crying out of the frustration he felt at being able to only play by himself.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Sasuke cried loudly.

Sakura sighed, knowing that today was gonna be a tiring one already.

"Yeah that's him crying now...can I call you back Lady Tsunade...okay thank you I gotta go deal with this."

Sakura hung up her phone and she went back inside the living room when she saw the crying toddler she kneeled in front of the playpen he was in.

"Okay that's enough crying Sasuke, dry those tears."

Sakura grabbed some tissues and she cleaned the tears and snot off of the young Uchiha's face.

"Now can you tell Mommy what's the matter?"

Sakura asked as she grabbed more tissue for the sniffling child.

Sasuke continued to whimper and sniffle, he was still too upset to speak so Sakura held a tissue to his nose.

"Blow." Said the mother to be.

Sasuke blew his nose as hard as he could once he was finished blowing Sakura discarded the tissue and she picked up the toddler.

"Now do you want to tell Mommy what's wrong?"

Sakura asked as she was patting the toddler's back.

"Mommy won pway wi Sake." Sasuke replied as he wiped his face.

"You want someone to play with you?" Sakura repeated back to the toddler to which Sasuke nodded in response.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but Mommy is busy right now and your cousin is at school today."

Sasuke lowered his head this made Sakura feel bad she wanted to play with Sasuke and make him happy but she really needed to get some of her business taken care of but she then had an idea.

"Hey Sasuke do you want to go to the park?" Sakura asked the boy.

"Pawk?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah the park they have swings, a sandbox, and some slides, and a bunch of other things for you to play on and there are a bunch of kids you can play with."

"Pway disaur wi me?" Sasuke asked.

"They might." Sakura answered.

Sasuke wiped his face.

"Otay me go pawk."

"Good let's go get ready." Sakura said as she carried off Sasuke and moments later both her and Sasuke was ready for their day at the park.

"Okay let's go Sasuke."

Sakura held onto the toddler's hand and she was starting to walk towards the front door until Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand.

"Disaur." Said the toddler as he went to grab his toy dinosaur and he then went back to Sakura's side and held her hand once more.

"Did you get everything Sasuke." Sakura asked, to which the response she received from the toddler was a nod.

"Good."

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the house and left the Uchiha district and went onto the main street of the village.

"Alright if I remember correctly the best park to go to is in that newly developed metropolitan area."

Sakura pulled out her phone and she looked at her GPS to see where she needed to go, after receiving the directions Sakura followed her phone's directions until she found herself at the park she was looking for, the park itself was impressive since the old park that use be here got destroyed after Madara's meteor obliterated the area everything was built from scratch to be bigger and better than it used to be, this also includes the Kage tower and the park. Sakura eyed the new and improved park it had tons of new things the old one didn't have.

"Sasuke, you ready to play?" Sakura asked the toddler.

"Me pway swide me pway swide!!" Sasuke tugged on Sakura's fingers and he was trying to drag her along to where the slides were located, once Sasuke had led Sakura to the slides the toddler was going to climb the steps until Sakura picked him up.

"Hold on Sasuke this is the big kid play area let's go to the one next to it where there are kids your age." Sakura carried Sasuke to the baby play area and she placed him near the baby version of the slides.

Sasuke walked up the steps leading to the top of the slide but then he froze.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"No wan go down Mommy." Sasuke said.

"If you're scared Sasuke I'll wait at the bottom for you and I can catch you, okay." Sakura said to the scared toddler.

"Pomise?" Sasuke asked

"I promise Sasuke." Sakura assured the toddler.

"O otay m me go down." Sasuke said.

Sakura went to the end of the slide and waved at the toddler indicating she was waiting for him at the bottom of the slide.

Sasuke started closed his eyes and he slid down the slide and a short moment later he felt himself being picked up, when he opened his eyes he saw that Sakura was holding him.

"See I told you I got you." Sakura placed the toddler back on the ground and the toddler grew a big smile.

"Gan gan!!!" Exclaimed the little Uchiha as he slowly climbed the steps to the slide again.

"Okay Sasuke I'll be waiting for you." Sakura said as she braced herself for on coming toddler.

Sasuke slid down the slide again except this time he didn't feel the need to cover his eyes as he felt more confident in going down the slide.

"Me go down Sakuwa."

Sasuke went down the slide again to be caught by Sakura once more.

"Good Job Sasuke." Sakura said as she smiled at the boy.

"You went down the slide without being scared."

"Me go gan Sakuwa." Sasuke said as went to climb the steps to the slide to only see that there was another little boy already ahead of him that went down the slide, the small child bumped into Sakura once he slid down the slide.

"Sowy." Said the boy as he excitedly ran back up the steps to the slide.

Sasuke went down the slide and he went back up the steps but before he reached the top of the slide again he saw the same boy slide down the slide again and he bumped into Sakura again.

"Sowy." said the boy again, this caused Sakura to giggle at the child.

"It's okay sweetie."

Sakura helped the boy up and dusted him off.

Sasuke started feeling something he didn't know this feeling but he did know that Sakura was his mommy and no one else's.

"Sakuwa Sakuwa!" Sasuke called out to his surrogate mother gaining Sakura's attention.

"I got you Sasuke."

Sakura picked up the toddler and she placed him on the ground.

"Hey Sasuke I was just talking with... what's your name?" Sakura asked the other toddler.

"Me...Y...Yuki." Said the boy proudly saying his name right.

"Nice to meet you Yuki and this is Sasuke, can you say hi to Yuki." Sakura asked the young Uchiha but the black haired toddler turned his head from Yuki, this shocked Sakura.

"Sasuke, that's not nice." Sakura scolded the child shocked by the boy's attitude.

Sasuke pouted

"Sorry about that Yuki, he knows better than to be mean."

Sakura glanced down at the boy.

"Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke merely nodded.

"Anyways Yuki it was nice meeting you, now do you know where your Mommy and Daddy are?"

Sakura asked the child hoping he's not lost.

"Yeah yeah Daddy is thewe."

Yuki turned around to point behind but of course his parents were not behind him.

"Mommy?"

Yuki said as he was trying to look his for his mother but he didn't see her.

"Me don see Daddy."

The boy said as he started to tear up.

Sakura bent down and she rubbed the boy's back.

"It's okay don't worry, we'll help you find your Mommy okay?"

"Otay" Yuki said as he wiped his tears.

Sakura rubbed Yuki's head and this made Sasuke get a little jealous.

"Do you know what your Daddy say before you got lost?" The kunoichi asked hoping she could have something to work with for her search.

"Daddy say me nod see Daddy an Papa me pose gif dis to ninja."

Yuki lowered his pants to show he had some numbers on the front of his diaper.

Sakura giggled at the child.

"Is that a phone number?"

Sakura pulled out her phone and she called the number.

"Hello, this is Sakura Haruno I found your child...were at the Baby Park area you'll be here shortly...okay see you then."

Sakura hung up her phone.

"Okay Yuki your Daddy is gonna be here real soon okay but until then why don't you and Sasuke play while we wait."

Sakura said.

"Otay."

Yuki turned to Sasuke and he asked him

"Wan pway sady castle?"

Sasuke stopped his pouting and he wanted to know about the game.

"Sady castle?"

Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah."

Yuki grabbed Sasuke's hand and he led him to the sandbox where Yuki instantly got to work."

"Me had big sady castle, sake make sady castle too."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and she smiled and nodded.

Sasuke sat in the sandbox and he started molding some of the sand into his own sand castle.

"Sake sake wook wook!"

Sasuke looked up at the other child and he was surprised that Yuki's castle.

"Mine sady castle bigger." The boy teased.

Sasuke did not want to be outdone in this game, especially if Sakura is watching so Sasuke started putting more effort into building his sand castle and he added a leaf he had found to resemble a flag for his sand castle, but as time passed Sasuke and Yuki started building a bigger sand castle together. The two boys enjoyed each other's company and Sasuke for the first time got to play with someone his age.

After some time had passed Sasuke and Yuki had stopped their game of building sand castles and they started playing tag with each other.

"Sake id" Yuki said as he tapped Sasuke.

"Nu uh me ged Uki."

Sasuke started chasing after the boy but the fun had ended when Yuki had ran into the arms of two men.

"Daddy Papa!"

"Oh, my sweet baby boy!" The chubbier man exclaimed as he picked up the child and swing him around.

"Thank you for taking care of him and for having you go through all of this trouble for this random family." Said a far more physically fit man said.

"It's alright and besides he kept my kid with some company."

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke.

Sasuke his behind Sakura.

"Papa dat Sake, me an Sake pway tag an sady castle." Said the boy.

"Did you now, and did you and your new friend have fun?"

The man asked.

Yuki nodded.

"Thanks for playing with our son Sasuke." Said the man.

Sasuke his his head in Sakura's shirt.

"Sorry about that, he's not necessarily the social type but he did a lot of fun today Mr...I didn't catch your names. Sakura outstretched her hand out to the two men.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Sasuke."

The more physically fit man shook Sakura's hand.

"I'm Hashimori and this is my husband Yumura"

"And of course you met our little Yukine or Yuki for short."

Yumura said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you two." Sakura replied.

"So I wasn't aware that Lady Tsunade's successor had a child, he looks just like that one Sasuke fellow we use to keep hearing about."

Yumura said.

"Uhh...well yes we decided to get married during our travels and we had a child sometime after."

Sakura replied.

"Well he's a handsome young man."

Hashimori said.

{Yawn}

Yuki started rubbing his eyes.

"Would you look at that it's his nap time already and we know how he gets without proper sleep"

Hashimori said as he handed Yuki to Yumura.

"It was nice meeting you in person Miss.Haruno, we should talk more soon maybe set up a playdate in the future?"

"Yeah that sounds nice, why don't we all exchange numbers."

The three adults exchanged phone numbers and they waved goodbye to each other.

"Sakuwa me wan pway sir Uki moe." Sasuke said a little sad.

"I know but he had to go home with his parents."

Sakura picked up the boy and she started leaving the park.

"And besides it's your naptime too Sasuke."

Sakura started rocking the child gently.

"Sakuwa." Sasuke called out sleepily

"Yes Sasuke?" Sakura replied.

"Uki haf Daddy an Daddy an me haf Mommy an Daddy." Sasuke said.

"Why yes...yes he does Yuki has two daddies." Sakura replied as she knew Sasuke would have questions about what he just saw.

"Times are different compared to when I was a kid...and I am happy they changed."

Sakura said as she continued walking home.

"Me pway wi Uki gan Sakuwa" the boy asked

"Yes next time." Sakura replied earning a smile from Sasuke.

"Otay."

Sasuke said as he feel asleep.

Sakura smiled, she was really glad that Sasuke found a friend so he won't be a lonely anymore, just in case he doesn't turn back she at least can give him a better childhood compared to what he went through the first time around.


End file.
